Ce Soir
by Saya V
Summary: NaruSasu - Female Sasuke. After turning into a girl Sasuke fears how Naruto will react to his new best friend. Not Betad yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 1**

_'Thinking'__ 'I'm thinking of...'_

"Talking" "I'm talking to..."

Slightly warm breeze flew by, making a few leafs dance in the air. A 17 year old, raven haired person was standing outside on the balcony watching the beautiful starry sky. Even the full moon was shining down upon that person. That person was quite annoyed, two days ago _that_ person was a he and now for unknown circumstances he became a she.

She looked just like the old self but her hair grew a lot; it reached down to her knees and was very straight. Now she had c cups for breast, it was quite annoying how they bounced with each step he made, she don't even want to imagine how it would feel like running. Her legs were long and smooth; she had a thin waist but a strong hip. Her bum looked so much bigger now, before she had small butt and very flat chest, she was missing her male genital organs. She was happy that she did not become a shemale. (_shemale_ A woman with a penis. A man with breasts.)

She was quite scared of her new body, but after talking to the Hokage it made her feel better, knowing that she'll look for a solution. She'll get her male body back soon. The Hokage was freaked out but was amused at the same time when she saw her in a female form. She made lots of test to try to figure out what happened, but it will take time to figure out anything.

So here she was now, annoyed to death with her long hair and big boobs that were in the way of everything. She was glad that her male team mate was on a mission, while the other female was fussing over her about every single thing. They just came home from shopping for clothing, Sakura the pink haired devil took it quite well, though you can never know with her, maybe her inner self is now lusting after the female Sasuke she has become.

She sighed and looked back in to her room; it was very messy with the bags and clothing she got. She had to get herself together and take a shower before she puts on anything, she was never found of females, now she's one of them, one of those annoying _creatures_.

Making her way towards the room, closing the sliding doors after her, pulling the curtains back, so no one can spy on her while changing and getting used to the new genitals she has.

Looking for the bag that had bras and panties inside of, she found it soon and frowned at the pink bra and thong that matched together.

"God, I have to wear something like this. This can't be happening" She mumbled to herself.

Sighing once again she grabbed her pyjama which was a t-shirt and a boxer short, making her way to the bathroom.

As soon as she entered the room she locked the door after closing it. She had a huge trusting issue. Her sensei kept looking at her, which made her slightly uncomfortable. He was one of the biggest pervert she known, of course she'll have trusting issues.

"I'll take a bath, I really need to relax." Sasuke said as she walked to the tub turning on the faucet. After adjusting the water to the right temperature and making sure it'll be a bath not a shower, she slowly took off her clothes.

Standing naked in the bathroom, feeling a bit scared of her new look, slowly she reached up and touched her breast. She shuddered at the touch and looked down seeing that her pink nipples grew hard at the touch. Massaging her breast she moaned loudly.

_'Damn, now it's very sensitive__'_ The raven beauty thought as she kept massaging them softly.

Biting her lower lip she kept moaning, getting very excited and loud as well. Suddenly she felt something pouring down her inner side of her leg, which made her panic and run to the toilet and sat down. Blinking and waiting, she got annoyed.

_'What the hell?' _Sasuke frowned when nothing came out. Looking down she saw a little juice on her tight. It wasn't yellow so it could not be pee. Frowning again she suddenly realized that it was her pre-juice and she did not had to pee.

Groaning loudly she slapped her forehead. She used some toilet paper to remove the juice and stood up, flushing the toilet.

"Damn it, I'm getting just as stupid as one of them." Groaning annoyed she made her way to the bathtub which was almost over floating with water, she turned off the faucet and slowly sat in the bathtub.

Groaning in delight she slid all the way down, only her head was out. She had to wash her hair as well so who cared if it got wet or not.

Sitting there for a while now, slowly opening her eyes she started to wash her body with strawberry scented body wash_. 'Mm, I like this scent.'_ Sasuke thought as she slowly massaged the thick red fluid into her body.

It took a while to wash her body, she was shy when it came to the private parts of her body but when she was done let out a sigh and slumped into the now semi-warm water. Pulling the plug, the water soon was gone and adjusting the faucet to shower, soon she was welcomed with nice warm water that poured down on her lithe body, washing her hair took a lot of time, she liked it very clean, and short, but when she wanted to cut it off Sakura punched her in the head yelling at her for even thinking of cutting.

She could get used to it, she's an Uchiha, and of course she can do it. There is no way she could not do it.

As soon as she was done with her hair, she turned off the shower, got out and reached for her smaller towel which was dark blue, she bent down from the waist her hair fall into the tub, she put the towel on her head and twisted it around her hair, straightening up she stuck the end of the towel in at her nape. Reaching for the bigger towel which had a huge Uchiha fan on it, she put it around her body and started to dry off.

When she was done she looked at the panty and bra she took, most of them were lace but she convinced Sakura to get a few none lace ones. It was hard to find something that he liked, as in colors and style. This was one of that he chose, eh did not like pink at all but she could only chose girly colors. Every time she tried to touch a non lace and non pink ones she got hit in the head, she was about to have a major headache, but Sakura took pity on her.

"How did she say I had to put on..." Sasuke mumbled to herself while looking at the bra.

It took a few minutes to get it on straight and she felt so much better now that her boobs were not jiggling all over the place while walking. She jumped a bit and watched in the mirror as her boobs flew up and then down as she was standing on the floor again.

Grabbing her panty she put it on and she looked at herself through the mirror where she could see everything.

"Hm, not bad" Mumbling again, she kind of liked this bra and panty, even if it was pink.

Jumping in the air again she watched her boobs with narrowed eyes, holding her boobs in each palm she laughed a bit to herself.

"Considering that the Hokage has huge boobs, she could use it as weapons against people, just turn to the side sharply and bam knock out the enemy." Laughing at his stupidity she shook her head and took them off, putting on her usually pyjamas, her t-shirt and boxer short she went to her room.

Turning off all the lights she slowly made her way to her bed and got in. Finding a comfortable position to sleep in was hard, but soon she found it, she was about to fell asleep when she felt a bump on her head.

"Please, don't tell me" Groaning in agony she walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights.

Moving her hair out of the way she saw there was a huge bump on her head.

"How did I not felt that?" Her eyes widened a bit when she remembered how she got it.

"Damn" Mumbling and turning off the lights, she walked back to the room and got a paper and a pen. She wrote on it quickly and went back to sleep which came quite fast.

Her window was open a bit to let in fresh air, a big wind came which made the note flew off the nightstand to the floor. It flipped from its back to the front and in big bold letters it said "**DO NOT MANTION TO SAKURA HOW FLAT SHE ****REALLY ****IS**"

The next morning when she woke up, she got ready for the day. Today was the day, when her male teammate will come back from his mission. The thought of the blond haired blue eyed male coming back made her bite her lower lip. She was scared how he'll react. They were best friends, rivals and she wanted so much more.

Yes, it's true, she was in love with him and she can't imagine how he'll react to the fact that his rival, his best friend is a female. She hoped nothing will change between them. She made a promise to come greet him back from his mission and buy him some ramen at Ichiraku.

She put her hair up in high ponytail, her bangs were framing her feminine face, there is no way she'll put up make-up, even though she learnt quite a lot from Sakura from 8 hours of shopping. Women are crazy when it comes to shopping. She shuddered at the thought of shopping again. She had quite enough clothing already.

She put on a black none lace bra and panties, then a sleeveless body fitting shirt which was light blue and a black short which was well very short and black sandals. She looked normal; she did not want to stand out at all. She already had fanboys and some girls too which freaked him out even more than before.

Sighing she made her way to the gates where she'll meat her love soon enough. On the way lots of people wolf-whistled while she walked frowning at them, this made them even more attractive to the "new" girl that was in their town. Not many recognized her, all of rookie nine knew about him, it was only Naruto Uzumaki who had no idea what happened to his best friend.

As soon as she got to the gate she greeted the two watchers with a nod of her head, they waved to her and frowned at each other not knowing who she was, though they shrugged it off and went back to talking to each other.

The sun was starting to set high above her; it was almost noon, who would have thought that getting ready took so much time and effort. She looked normal, not slutty at all; she did not want any attention of anyone but Naruto. She bit her lip when she sensed him coming back from his solo mission. He was one of the best ninjas and he changed quite a lot though he loved to goof around and have fun. Remembering how much fun they had made Sasuke smile and had a wishful look on her face.

_'I hope this won't change anything between us__, not for the worst__, I __**like**__ us, I wish there were more to us, but maybe...' _Her thoughts stop when a figure jumped in front of her not too far but not too close.

There stood Naruto; there was no blood or scratches on him. He looked fine though he was checking her out shamelessly.

"Naruto" She said smiling shyly, while taking a step towards him.

He frowned and took a step towards her, then started to walk until he stopped in front of her.

_'Oh God, he is so serious, I can't tell what he's thinking'_ Sasuke thought in panic, her panic grew when he slowly reached up.

Closing her eyes she waited what will happen but she gasped when she felt something weird on her chest. Opening her eyes looking down slowly then back at Naruto, who was confused as hell.

"Sasuke? What happened?" Naruto asked him with concern in his voice.

Sasuke panicked, she looked down again and she felt furious and something else, her face turned red. She swung her hand and slapped him hard on his face.

"ECCHI!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as loudly possible.

The whole town was looking in the way the yelling came from with a frown on their faces.

**End Chapter**

**Dialogue**

**Sasuke:** Oi, why am I female now? pouts

**Naruto:** I think it's a good idea, me like boobies drools

**Saya:** See? He likes it, I like it. It's all good! grins

**Sasuke:** At least I got bigger boobs than Sakura laughs softly

**Saya:** Yeah, go C cups! shows up bra

**Naruto:** Oh, look at the date Sasuke. grins maniacally

**Sasuke:** looks and grins with Naruto. On three.

**Naruto:** nods and stalks to Saya with Sasuke

**Sasuke:** One

**Saya:** Yay, lets count to 3 being sarcastic

**Naruto:** growl Two.

**Saya:** frowns What the...

**Sasuke:** Three! jumps with Naruto on Saya and kisses her all over

**Sasuke-Naruto:** Happy 22nd birthday Saya! both laughing while groping and snuggling with Saya

**Saya:** Oi, oi!! get off

**Sasuke:** No!! You made me girl! gives raspberry on cheek

**Naruto:** Yep. grins and winks at Sasuke

**Saya:** sighs Thanks by the way. looks at the readers Please tell us, if you like the story or not, I won't continue if people don't like it. It's not betad, I'll hope it's not too bad, if there is any mistakes, do tell. I won't bite, much. bares vampire fangs at Sasuke and Naruto who runs off after seeing the fangs Heh always works. laughs quietly Ja ne. waves


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce****Soir**

**Chapter 2**

_'Thinking' 'I'm thinking of...'_

"Talking" "I'm talking to..."

"Sasuke?" The blond asked her gently stepping closer to her, which made her step back.

Naruto stood there blinking a few times touching his face gently where he was slapped. He didn't understand a thing. He thought Sasuke wanted to make a joke with his **Sexy no ****jutsu**, he thought grabbing her by the breast would make her poof back to male. Guess he thought wrong when she stayed in this form.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked the raven girl.

Sasuke didn't answer to him just turned around and started to go back to the village leaving Naruto there. She was annoyed that Naruto was a pervert too, just like any other men.

_'Should've thought of it before, he did stay with that pervert __Jiraiya__ for a couple of years'_ Sasuke thought as she stomped towards the Hokage tower.

_'Stupid old pervert taming Naruto. It could've been __Kakashi__ too, that man is almost as bad as __Jiraiya__.'_ Stopping at the Hokage's office door she waited for Naruto to catch up.

She did not have to wait too long, Naruto did take his sweet time getting there, and he was not in a hurry. When he saw her he winked at her and walked by her. Knocking once, he entered the office and closed the door after him.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto bowed respectfully.

"Naruto, good to see you're okay" The Hokage said while pouring a cup of sake.

"I hope everything went well" Not looking up at the blond male she sipped her sake.

"Everything went as smooth as we planned" He answered and walked closer to her desk, taking the sake pouring a little for himself and sipping it while he looked out the huge windows.

"Good, now I have another mission for you, it's one of your _'favourites'_" The blond woman said as she pulled the bottle of sake closer to herself, so he can't touch it.

A grin appeared on his face at the sight and shrugged.

"You're going to babysit the Uchiha brat" She announced it and looked up into his blue eyes.

"What happened to him/her?" Naruto asked with interest and amusement in his voice.

"Call her in; she's going to flip after this so prepare yourself." She mumbled and poured more sake.

Naruto went to the door opened it and saw Sasuke leaning on the wall waiting for him.

"She wants to speak with you too" The blond said and waited patiently for her.

"She has answers?" She asked with hope in her voice, making her way towards him.

"I think so." He said and watched her passing by walking into the office.

_'Oh? She is quite small, kind of cute.'_ He thought and shook his head to clear it from inappropriate thoughts.

Closing the door after them he stood next to her and watched the blond Hokage.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, the test we made was for nothing, but we looked into the Uchiha medical history and it seems that males could change into females at one point" The Hokage frowned just like Sasuke did.

"How is that even possible?" Naruto asked confused.

"Almost all of the information was deleted, erased by someone, as much as we could gather is that, when you really want to have a family, males could change for some reason, it could be because of the Kekkei Genkai you have, we couldn't get more out of the scroll." Honestly, she did not understand herself; it was weird to have males change into females because of a bloodline limit.

"I'm sorry, that's all we could come up with for now, but I sent Shizune on information hunting, I really hope we can understand more" She finished and looked up at the shocked face of the last Uchiha.

"Baa-chan" Naruto murmured while looking at Sasuke.

"Gaki, don't call me that" The Hokage mumbled sipping her sake.

"Could it be possible, that they could change into women because it's them who can produce the Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked while frowning and thinking about possibilities.

"That could be it, I'm not sure, maybe male Uchihas are not the carrier of the Kekkei Genkai, maybe it's the females that can carry it" Thought out loud Tsunade as she frowned.

"I'll look into it, give me time and I'll call for you, Sasuke, Naruto will stay with you for the time being." She finished her sake and made motions with her hands for them to get out of her office.

Sasuke was in shock, she had no idea what's going on, and Naruto took his arm gently leading her out of the room.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked her gently and touched her face.

She looked at him and bit her lower lip, shaking her head as a no, suddenly the raven started to shake and her legs gave out.

Naruto caught her in his arms and held her against his muscled chest. She started to sob against his shirt. She was so scared and she did not understand anything at all. She used to be a boy, got used to her genitals and whatnot, now he became a she and has to live like this for who knows how long.

The blond picked her up in bridal style and took her home; he had to babysit her, more like taking care of her. She's anything but a baby. Looking down at her boobs he blushed and mentally kicked himself for even thinking of something like this while his best friend suffers.

He looked down at her again and saw that she fell asleep in his arms while walking back to the Uchiha Mansion.

When he arrived he found out that the front door was locked, he frowned and looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, he sighed and poof into the living room. Her house quite empty but you could still tell it was lived in. Everywhere he looked it looked very clean and neat; he scoffed and put her on the sofa that was near him.

"God, I need a shower" He mumbled and took off towards his apartment and packed a couple of his things into his bag. He tried out the water and it was freezing cold.

"Not again" He whined and turned the water off.

_'__Guess__ I'll take a shower at her house__'_ The blond thought as he made his way back to her place.

When he got back, Sasuke was still sleeping on the couch. Naruto made a few clones of himself and all of them took off to discover the huge mansion. After a while they all poof away and all the knowledge went to the real blond. He picked Sasuke up again bridal style and took off towards the bedroom; he put Sasuke down on the bed.

"Now for that shower" Naruto said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Sasuke woke up with a start and sat up. She frowned and looked around; she was in her own room sleeping.

"What happened?" She mumbled as she stood up, fixing up her clothes after it was wrinkled in her sleep.

"Oh, now I remember." She grimaced and jumped when she heard a thump.

"What the hell?" She said quietly as she started to tip-toe towards the noise.

Soon she found herself nearing the noise, it came from her bathroom. Stopping at the door she took a big breath, she had no idea who was there or what he/she wanted.

_'I'm acting like a paranoid person, it's my house and I'm an Uchiha, I'm not afraid of anything... almost'_ She thought as she slowly opened the door.

She was greeted with a huge steam fog, she could not see anything. Slowly stepping inside the steamed room, she closed the door behind her.

She tried to adjust her eyes, but it wasn't working too well, she could barely breath in the fogged room.

_'Who the hell is that? I can't see anything and my eyes hurt like hell__' _She thought a bit panicked and scared.

Slowly she was able to see bits of things in the bathroom, now she could see a blond head making her eyes bulge out of the sockets.

_'N-Na-Naruto?__ What is he doing here in my shower?'_ She could feel her body flush when she realized that her love is taking a shower right in front of her and not noticing her presence.

She could see all too well now, the raven bit her lip when she saw the foam pour down on the muscled back, down in between the crack of Naruto's ass, down his strong tights and... she shook her head but couldn't keep her eyes off of his body. Her eyes grew even bigger when he turned around with closed eyes and washed his hair.

_'M-my God, he's so beautiful, god I wish I could touch him__'_ Her thoughts died when her eyes met his genital.

_'Oh god, he__'__s huge a-and thick'_ She licked her lips seeing the foam from his hair wash down his penis.

She didn't even noticed when she grabbed her left breast with her right hand and started to massage it, her left hand went between her legs fondling her cloth covered pussy.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to keep from moaning at the sight. She could already see them together, kissing, touching, and playing around. Sasuke felt her fingers get wet from her pussy which made her needier.

She moved her fingers faster on her pussy, pushing at the cloth a bit and massaging her breast harder than before.

_'Oh god, I want him so badly, is it because of this body? Is it because I'm still a virgin?'_ Her thoughts ended when she realized what she was doing.

Panicking she stopped and removed her hands from her body parts and letting them go limp next to her body.

_'Jesus, what the hell am I doing while he's taking a shower?! Why is he taking a shower in my bathroom? What the hell is he doing eve__n in my __house?__'_ She yelled in her head and frowned at the showering blond still blushing heavily.

_'I can't believe he's here! Why the...oh__ He has to stay with me and he just came back from a mission'_ She thought as she looked down at her hand and she could still feel the moist from her little game before.

Slowly bringing her left hand to her face and smelled her own juice on her fingers. The husky smell made her bite her lip and slowly opening her trembling mouth she licked her fingers and moaned at the taste.

_'Salty, but it __tastes__ a bit weird__'_ She thought as she closed her pink lips around her fingers and sucking them clean.

She didn't hear the shower stop, nor did she see the surprise on Naruto's face when he saw her sucking her fingers and staring right at him. She was in her little own world.

The blond was still holding his orange towel, but not covering him at all. He blinked and a huge grin plastered on his face, his eyes twinkled and let out an amused laugh.

She snapped back to reality and saw Naruto standing naked in front of her, her eyes roamed over his muscled body, stopping at his penis once again, only then she felt the drool coming from her mouth. She had forgotten she was sucking her fingers and the sight made her mouth water even more. She scowled at the grin and let her fingers out of her mouth. She was blushing very hard and it was a miracle that she did not passed out from the hot steam or the blushing.

"Now, who's the Ecchi?" Naruto asked her smirking still letting her see all of him.

Naruto had no idea someone could turn so red in a second like Sasuke did. She was redder than the Uchiha symbol.

_'Damn you Naruto'_ She thought as everything went black.

Naruto stood there smirking down at the body he was holding once again in bridal style.

**End**** Chapter**

**Dialogue**

**Saya:** Yay -_being sarcastic_- another chapter is done, I think it sucked XD

**Sasuke:** Just a bit, why do you want to keep having only 4 ½ pages long chapters?

**Saya:** No reason, I don't want to write too much.

**Naruto:** Well, let's hope the next chapter will be better -_Frowns_-

**Saya:** You want to sex her up that badly?

**Naruto:** Do you even have to ask?

**Saya:** No

**Sasuke:** Oi, I'm right here.

**Saya:** Where?

**Sasuke:** Here! –_pouts and stomps her left feet_-

**Saya:** Can't see her, can you Naru-chan?

**Naruto:** Nope. –_Puts arm around __Saya's__ shoulder_- Let's go. –_Walking away_-

**Sasuke:** Hey! –_Panics and runs after them_- I'm here! –_Tackles both Naruto and Saya_-

**Saya:** Oof... We know, we know, we're just playing. –_Pats pouting Sasuke on her head_-

**Naruto: **You know we love you. –_Kisses Sasuke on the cheek in the same time as Saya kisses her on the other cheek_-

**Saya-Naruto:** See?

**Sasuke:** Fine, I love you too guys –_hugs both of them_-

**Saya:** Err.. Thanks for the birthday wishes, the reviews, for adding my story to your alerts, favs and adding me as a fav authoress to your favs as well and the other stuff... the stars did not work before with the dialogue and stuff, sorry for that, worked last time. Review or die? XD or you won't be reading smexy scenes of Naru and Sasu... yes it's a promise not a threat. Or vice versa... I'm not sure. Btw."Ce soir" is a song from Kyo, you guessed right who ever realized it :D Love that song. Like it? Not? I think I need a good beta, not someone who'll correct me on such things as this: do not, can not and such as this. My friend who betad my "**Sensual Flame**" story is busy.. she has a life.. I don't :D So.. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce****Soir**

**Chapter 3**

_'Thinking' 'I'm thinking of...'_

"Talking" "I'm talking to..."

Chuckling to himself, Naruto made his way to his bedroom and put Sasuke on the unoccupied bed. Her cheeks were quite red from the hot steam he made while showering.

_'I could not help myself; it's so rare I have hot water in my apartment.'_ Sighing he put on his black pants and orange sleeveless t-shirt.

_'What was she thinking anyways, watching me while taking a shower, little pervert, and she's calling me ecchi for fondling those huge boobs of hers... huge boobs'_ He drooled while walking into the kitchen.

Shaking his head frowning slightly he decided to look around in the kitchen to see what she has around to eat.

_'Hm, she doesn't have much in her kitchen, and no ramen? The hell is wrong with this woman?'_ Growling he walked back to the room where he put his bag, searching for some ramen. He didn't have to look far; he took off to the kitchen once he grabbed one of the ramen.

_'Tomorrow we go __shopping;__ I won't live on tomato and on onigiri__. With full stomach I will be able to think through this day, sure it crazy as hell. __Uchihas__ are able to turn into woman if they want? Weird.'_ Hearing a beep he took out the ramen from the microwave and leaning into the counter he started to eat.

_'God, how I hate this food' _Grimacing at the taste frowning.

It didn't take long to eat the "food" and he threw the cup in the garbage can. He walked outside the mansion looking at the sunset.

"Time flies by when you have a busy day" Mumbling to himself as he watched the beautifully coloured sky with clouds. The sky was as blue as his eyes, with a hint of red, purple, orange, yellow colors into it.

"It's so rare to see a beautiful sunset like this and she's passed out from the steam and can't even witness it." Naruto laughed lightly at his teammate.

Jumping on the roof he lay down and sighed as the warm breeze danced by him, making him close his blue eyes and enjoy the warmth of the setting sun.

_'Poor Sasuke, he__err__ I mean she is so freaked out, I'm sure I would be too... crazy ass clans. What is she going to do now, tomorrow will be a very long day, I can feel it and I'm so tired from this stupid mission I went on, can't believe how exhausting this things can be'_ Sighing he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep not long after.

Warmth, which was the first thing he felt when he started to wake up from blissful sleeping. Opening his blue eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times he yawned loudly. Realizing that he fell asleep on the roof he slowly started to sit up but something held him down.

"What the..." Naruto mumbled looking down, eyes widening at the sight.

On his chest, sleeping soundlessly was no other than Sasuke, she was snuggling with him while sleeping, and he had no idea when she came up to the roof.

_'Way to go idiot, anyone could've come and kill you'_ Frowning at his own thoughts he grumbled a bit and looked down at the peaceful face of his friend.

Her head was on his chest, her left arm on his stomach and her left leg was over his own two. Sasuke's mouth was open slightly as she was sleeping, ignoring everything and enjoying the dream she have.

Naruto felt that there was something soft pressed against his left arm, looking down at the side a bit he flushed red when he saw that her breast were pressed firmly against him.

_'Wow, they're huge, bigger than Sakura's'_ The blond grinned at the thought, he got redder when she moved closer to him.

Pressing her breast much harder against him and he stiffened when he felt her rubbing her pussy to his leg. Her left hand slide over his chest than stomach and went lower.

_'There is no way I will be the one molested in HER sleep!'_ Yelling in his head he made his first move.

_**Sasu-chan's**__** Favourite Wet**__** Dream**_

She made her way to the rooftop where her love was watching the sky, they're always there, every single night, together snuggling and watching the starry sky.

She felt so giddy; it's been 7 months now that they were dating. She was ready for him, she wanted him and now she'll let him know, that she is ready for it. She knew he won't make a move; he was more than happy to accept her terms and waited patiently for her. She bit her lip when she saw him laying on the roof waiting for her to join him.

He did not have to wait for long, for she was already laying down beside him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat which was calming her down. She put an arm and a leg around him. She felt his arm go around her neck and he slide his hand up and down on her arm.

A content sigh came from her pink lips and felt very nervous all of the sudden. She slides her small pale hand over his stomach and down to his pants. Biting her lip a bit she felt and heard his heart beat go faster which made her smile.

Slowly moving her hand over his bulge she started to rub her pussy and breast to his body. She felt him move around a bit and now she was laying on her back, with him hovering above her.

Sasuke smiled and reached a hand to touch his cheek slowly, her other hand went to his bicep and slid her hand over it, going around his neck, pulling him down so she can bite his lip.

"N-Naruto.." She mumbled and watched his eyes widening. Sasuke smiled again and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and sensual, she wanted him to feel everything she felt for him, love, lust, need, want and whatnot. She was very surprised when he kissed her harshly but slowed down once she opened her mouth wider for him to kiss her thoroughly.

She felt his body to shake and Sasuke put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck pulling him down on her to lay on.

Naruto moved one of his arms beside her head while kissing her, leaning on that arm he reached up with the other and grabbed her breast fondling it softly first than with each second it was harder.

Sasuke moaned when he grabbed her breast, she loved it when he was so nice with her, but sometimes she loved it even more when he was harsh. _'Yeah, just like that'_ moaning loudly when the blond fondled her breast harder, pinching her nipples a bit, she tore her mouth away from his when she felt him grind his erection to her pussy.

"Na-Naru.. ha-harder..." Sasuke moaned out and pushed her hips against his grindings. Closing her eyes she almost screamed when he started to move harder and faster over her. The feeling of his erection rubbing against her felt so good, she was ready to ask him.

"N-Naruto.. p-please.." She could not continue her sentence since the blond silenced her with his mouth, kissing her softly.

Opening her eyes she was surprised that it was so bright outside, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now that the blond above her was making her feel so good, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel him inside her, making love to her. Taking away her virginity, making her his forever.

"Naru.. I want.." She was again silenced with his finger on her lips.

"Shh darling, just enjoy it" He said quietly and kissed her neck, licking and nibbling on her neck.

Sasuke moaned out loudly and he went even faster with his grinding, the hand on her breast, the other in her hair making sure she won't move away from his mouth, the lips on her neck, his erection against her wet pussy, it was too much but still not enough.

Naruto made sure that there were marks on her neck, showing that she belonged to him now, no one taking her away from him, he kissed her jaw, her cheek and then went for the panting mouth.

Kissing her again she felt her shaking against his own body, he knew she was close and so was he, he pinched the pert nipple again, fondling her breast a bit then slid his hand over her smooth stomach and dive into her pants and panties. Smooth, no pubic hair, not one, which made him smile, he liked it like that. He smiled into the kiss and he slid his index finger over her clitoris.

Sasuke moaned loudly when she felt him touch her clitoris, that little touch was driving her crazy, she was very close, and she was about to cum when she felt him bite her nipple over the t-shirt she was wearing. That did it, that made sure she won't cum yet which made her angry. She wanted to cum and Naruto was teasing her so much she was going to go crazy.

Naruto pulled up her shirt and started to lick the nipple and put her breast into his mouth sucking on it harshly, while he started to roll her clitoris between his fingers, his other hand now free from holding himself up above her, made its way toward the other breast fondling it. He looked up and almost cum at the sight.

Sasuke was breathing harshly, panting and moaning at his touches, licks. She was blushing from the ecstasy she felt from him.

"N-Nar-Naruto.. please" She pleaded him, she wanted to cum badly. Her head was trashing from side to side.

Naruto was still sucking on her breast, fondling the other one, playing with her clitoris and he grinned when an evil idea came to his mind.

Sasuke was so aroused she couldn't not take it any longer when he positioned his clothed erection at her clothed entrance and pushed forward a couple of times while fondling her breast harder, sucking the other even harder and twisting her clit in the same time.

Sasuke lost it, she screamed his name while bucking against him wildly, wetting her panties and shorts. She felt a few thrust against herself when he moaned loudly biting her boob while it was still in his mouth. He rode out his orgasm and sucked on the abused nipple a few times and pulling her shirt back down.

Naruto lay down next to her and she snuggled next to him. She put her head on his chest again and reached out to hold his other hand with hers. Sighing she felt content she wanted to fell asleep.

"This was one of the best dreams I've had" She mumbled into his shirt which was quite sweaty from their activity.

"Hm, dream? You dream about us having sex Sasuke?" He asked quietly not moving an inch.

"You have no idea..." The last word came out very quietly and slowly as she looked up at him.

"N-Na-Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Hm?" Naruto looked down into her eyes.

"This.. this was a dream right?" The raven asked with panic in her voice.

"S-Sasuke, you're awake now" He said as he sat up slowly holding her face in his hand.

"So, this all happened?" She asked him turning very red.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto said looking down at his pants seeing that the fabric was much darker around his crotch and hers as well.

She looked down as well and panicked when she saw what he was looking at not long ago.

_'__Th__-this all happened! He molested me in my sleep! The bastard! The stupid, idiotic, perverted bastard!'_ She was yelling in her head not noticing Naruto crouching down in front of her.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said slowly not wanting to alert her even more.

"You.. you took advantage of me!" Suddenly Sasuke yelled out and punched him in the face making him flew back down onto the ground.

Sasuke took off crying, she locked herself into her room, closing the windows making sure he won't be able to come inside if he wants to.

Naruto on the other hand was very confused but could not help the smirk appear on his lips.

Chuckling slightly he sat up and rubbed his neck.

"I think I went a bit too far..." He mumbled to himself and watched as a bird flew by chirping _**"**__**Ahou**__**"**_ as it flew away.

**-****End Chapter****-**

**Dialogue:**

**Sasuke:** -sits in corner pouting and sulking-

**Naruto:** Nice job! –Gives Lee's nice guy pose-

**Saya:** Heh... thx? –Gets blind by the shining teeth- Review pls? If I'm right "Ahou" means Idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce****Soir**

**Chapter 4**

_'Thinking' 'I'm thinking of...'_

"Talking" "I'm talking to..."

Sasuke slid down the wall in the shower, slumping against it; she enjoyed the hot water that poured down upon her. She could not believe what happened between her and her team mate. She was very confused and had no idea what to do or think anymore. Her thoughts were jumbled as she remembered the "dream", it was so vivid.

His touch felt so good, he's mouth on hers, on her breast, the fingers playing with her clit, him grinding against her wet pussy. She could feel herself getting aroused by the mare thought of him touching her.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, opening them a bit, she reached down a hand and with her index finger she slowly barely touching her clit started to massage it, her other hand went up to her breast fondling it lightly.

Her breath caught as she started to slip her fingers in her dripping pussy and the other hand twisting and pulling at the pink nipple she played with. She added a second finger and moved it faster, in and out of her vagina. She moaned loudly as her thumb moved against her clit hard and fast, her head slumped forward and her tongue slipped out of her mouth to lick her lips, but she accidentally licked her nipples which was abused be her fingers and hand. She jumped at the feeling; she turned red and stopped all movement, opening her closed eyes she was met with her boob, slowly she brought it to her mouth and bit the nipple thinking of Naruto doing it.

She moaned loudly and turned crimson red, she shook her head a little to clear her thoughts and bit her lip. She continued to rub her breast and her clitoris as well, while fingering herself with three fingers now. Closing her eyes again she imagined that her love was the one who was pleasuring her with his fingers and hands.

Her hip started to move against her fingers and she was breathing irregularly. She was close, and she knew it. That knowledge drove her to pinch her nipples harder, move her thumb against her clitoris faster and much harder than before to give it a vibration she was looking for, her hip moving faster while her fingers curled a bit inside of her and sliding in and out with much faster pace.

"N-Naruto, ahh" She moaned loudly.

She couldn't believe it how good it felt, all she wanted now, to have Naruto here with her and he doing wonders with her body. The mare though of his penis sent her to the edge. She creamed so loudly she was sure everyone around the Uchiha compound could hear her. She was shaking so much she couldn't stop it, even when the water started to turn cold she was shaking she came so much. Laying on the floor she waited until she calmed down a bit.

_'That felt good__'_ She thought as she slowly got up and washed herself off from any evidence of her pleasure.

Little did she know the blond was on the other side of the door, his eyes huge as his hand covering his mouth the other hand was pulling down his t-shirt to hide his bulge.

_'Damn, that was so hot!' _He mentally screamed in his head.

He heard the shower stop and he made a run for it, locking himself in his room getting out a few scrolls making it seem that he was reading/learning. His "little" problem did not go away when a soft knock came and he panicked for a second.

"Alright, think of someone less attractive naked… err.. Sa.. no that's not good, um…That's it! Lee naked!" He mumbled loudly to himself and jumped when a knock came harder.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke's feminine voice came from outside of his room.

"Yes, coming" He said a bit loudly which made the now clothed Sasuke frown a bit but she shrugged it off.

Opening his door he smiled at her and let her in. He sat down on his bed taking the scroll in his hand again.

"What is it?" He asked while he rolled the scroll up and looked up into her eyes.

"Um.. I.. I'm going shopping, I was wondering if you want to come with me, to help" She blushed a bit, she's not used to asking other for help but she was sure Naruto wouldn't pick on her about it right now.

"Err.. sure, just let me take a quick shower and we can go" Naruto said as he finished rolling the scrolls up while watching her, she flushed at the mention of shower and she nodded fast and took off.

Naruto grinned cheekily and went to take shower, he knew she did not leave any hot water for him, but he did not mind, he got to see something much better.

_'It was way better than a hot shower, it was definitely hot though'_ He thought laughing madly in his head while he smirked outside.

Making his way to the shower, he took a cold one fast though it was good, after the thought of Lee naked posing his idiotic 'good guy pose' he really needed a shower to clear his head from that image.

After the shower making his way to the living room where Sasuke was sitting on the couch she blushed when she saw him and stood up.

"Ready?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, let's go" He said and they both walked outside.

Walking down the street in complete silence they tried to ignore all the ogling people. Most of the male population were drooling over the now even sexier Sasuke. Let her be female or male she was the most wanted person in Konoha.

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw that a few male were about to approach them and he grabbed Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Sasuke blushed deep red and looked down on their hands, she smiled a bit and looked up to catch Naruto's eyes. He winked at her and she nodded smiling, she understood, he did it so no one will approach them, mostly not the men. Deep inside, she wished that he would do it, because he wanted to not because he needed to.

The people who wanted to ask her out or just talk to her has stopped and scowled at the blond teen for stealing their girl, grumbling they went on their separated ways.

Naruto squeezed her hand a bit which made her smile; she appreciated his help. Soon they reached their destination and went inside the grocery store.

Shopping for food was the easiest, but when it came to clothing, she had no idea what to buy and she had no idea about her size either. She scowled and looked at Naruto who oddly waited for her inside the store very patiently.

_'It looks like he changed a lot'_ She smiled and walked towards him empty handed.

"Did you find anything you like?" Naruto asked her when she got closer to him.

She blushed and shook her head. Taking a bit of grocery bags from him she made her way out of the clothing store.

"I… I don't know my size and thus it's hard to buy anything, it's quite difficult and I hate shopping as well" She said to him while watching his reaction.

"Hm, maybe you should ask for some help from some kunoichis." Naruto murmured afraid of getting hit on the head for suggesting such a thing, but when nothing came he looked at her.

"Good idea, but whom? I don't want anything like Sakura has or Ino. Who would you go if you were in my sandals?" The raven asked him curiously while walking back home.

"Hm… well… I think it would be either Kurenai-san or Baa-chan. Right now you are more of a woman than a teen and I think you would need better advice from someone experienced like those two women." Naruto answered honestly looking her up and down which made her blush brightly but she just nodded her head and smiled timidly.

"While you at it, you could ask girly stuff from them, I'm sure they would help you out." The blond continued and looked at her again with a smile.

"I think that's a good idea, thanks Naru, it's good to rely on someone like you." She smiled, completely obvious that she called him with her pet name for him.

"You're welcome. I'm with you if you need anything, you should already know that Sasuke." The blond ninja winked at her with a grin plastered on his face.

"I know, it's just you know how I don't trust people much and now that I'm in this female body my mind is changing completely, I feel so emotional and it's confusing me. I think I'm turning woman all the way which scares me, what happens if I won't be able to turn back to male form? I don't want to stuck in this damn body!" She did not notice that she stopped walking and that she started crying as well.

"I'm scared; I don't know what to do." She hiccupped while shaking.

"Sasuke… no matter what I'll stay with you, if you are a woman, man or animal I'll stay with you, and I'll stay by your side no matter what, that's a promise I make to you right now." Naruto said gently. He hugged her to his muscular body and she started to weep.

Sasuke clung to Naruto and cried for a long period of time, it felt good to let out everything, every frustrating thoughts of this new development she had.

For their both reliefs no one was around that part of town, slowly she calmed down and Naruto let her go, he palmed her face with both hands and wiped down the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Now let's go and make some food, I'm starving and I'm still a growing boy, I can't just stop at this height!" He grinned at the raven which made her giggle, she wiped her nose with a tissue and smiled up at him as a thanks.

"I… I feel much better now, thanks… dobe." She giggled and started to walk fast away from him.

He was gaping at nothing special and his eyes were huge, _'__dobe__'_ was echoing in his head.

"Are you coming fishcake or not?" Came a taunting playful voice.

He snapped out of it and dashed towards her with an angry look on his face. Sasuke squealed and made a run for it laughing joyfully.

Naruto of course wasn't angry, but seeing her like this made his heart thump against his ribcage very hard and fast.

Suddenly the joyful laughing stopped and Sasuke was crouching down, holding her stomach, the grocery food and stuff were scattered around her and she let out a pained gasp.

Naruto's faced changed from angry to worry. He was by her side in a second crouching down next to her.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?!" He asked, he looked calm but inside he was flipping.

"I don't know, my stomach started to hurt a lot." She looked up at him and he frowned, her face was flushed and she was sweating a lot.

He touched her forehead with his inner wrist feeling her temperature. She had a little fever, but not bad enough to make her very sick. This thought made him sigh in relief.

Panting repeatedly she leaned into his touch, she felt so hot she had no idea why she felt this way, first she was so happy and playful now she felt like her body was on fire and but not in a good way. Her stomach hurt a lot and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Argh!" She cried out loudly and suddenly touched herself between her legs when she felt something to drip out of her.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked in confusion watching her touching herself.

Bringing up her hand what both saw terrified them, Sasuke passed out in a second and Naruto caught her as she slumped against him. He was surprised, but not that scared. He did stay with Jiraiya for a long time, he knew a lot about women and he knew that it was that time of the month for Sasuke, who had not thought it would come so soon. He picked her up and made his way to the Hokage tower to talk with the Hokage herself.

**End Chapter**

**Dialogue:**

**Saya:** Alright, other one done_…-makes piece sign and grins-_

**Naruto:** Oh yeah! I heard _Sasuke_, your cat gave birth to 4 kittens, congrats! _–__hugs__ Saya-_

**Sasuke:** I'm bleeding and you ppl talking about cats?! _–__panicking__ and running around the room-_

**Saya: **Hm… did you hear something Naru-chan? _–__asks__ innocently-_

**Naruto:** Nope, nothing at all. -grins

**Sasuke:** Oi! Guys!!!!! _–__thud__-_

**Saya:** _-blink-_ Hm… he passed out. Review, thanks for the watch and whatnot XD Gimme More!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 5**

'_Thinking' 'I'm thinking of...'_

"Talking" "I'm talking to..."

Quiet talking was all she could hear; slowly opening her tired eyes she blinked a couple of times. The talking stopped as soon as she moaned in pain. White walls surrounded her and a couple of people as well. 

"Are you okay?" Came a soft voice almost right beside her face.

Turning, she saw soft blue eyes watching her with concern. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes.

"My stomach hurts." Sasuke said as she placed her hand on it.

"Here are some painkillers for it, take two every 4 hour if needed" The Hokage's voice came from the other side of his and she turned slowly.

Sitting up slowly she took the pills and swallowed it with water. Laying back down she sighed and felt really tired.

"I have to talk to you in private, so Naruto please leave for a minute." Tsunade said as she sat down beside Sasuke.

"Sure. Call if I'm needed." Naruto said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

As soon as the doors closed after the blond ninja, the blonde Hokage looked at Sasuke and sighed. 

"Sasuke, how much do you know about females?" Tsunade wasn't sure how to tell her or ask her about stuff like this. 

"I was never interested enough to learn anything about them" Answering honestly the raven looked at the leader of the village.

"I see, well for starters, I'm sure you know how to make babies" Tsunade smiled at the blush on the raven's face. Receiving a nod she continued.

Tsunade told her everything that she has to know about periods. (**A/N:** Do **I** really have to explain what is that:P) 

Sasuke was in shock, she was gaping and staring at the Hokage, she had no idea how to react to this, especially to what happened between Naruto and her; it's all because of this damned 

menstruation she got. It seems that just before her period she gets really horny and it's quite hard to control herself. 

"I'll ask Sakura to help you out with stuff that needs to be bought, either way you need more clothes as I heard, you two were shopping." Tsunade said as she stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"W-wait!" Sasuke yelled after her, she blushed as the Hokage turned back to her.

"I don't want her; can someone more mature come with me?" Sasuke flushed even more asking for things such as this.

"Hm, well only Kurenai is free, almost everyone is out on missions" Tsunade said as she thought about it.

"I take her! I-I m-mean…" The raven trailed off as she turned tomato red.

Tsunade laughed a bit and nodded her head, walking out of the room, she told Naruto he can go inside if he wants.

Laying back on the bed Sasuke sighed and when she heard the door open she flushed as soon as she sets her eyes on Naruto. 

"Hey" The blond ninja said softly walking towards her.

"H-hey." She answered blushing.

"You okay?" The blond asked sitting down on her bed.

"Y-yeah, bit confused and annoyed but I'm okay" Sasuke answered then suddenly her hand flew up to her mouth. 

She didn't want to say those to him; she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sure I would be too, don't worry about it, somehow you get through it, if you need me, I'm here" Naruto blushed a little while scratching his whisker-like marks on his face with his index finger. 

Sasuke looked at him in surprise, she thought, he'll make fun of her or just annoy her, but she was wrong, she felt her heart swell with warmth and she smiled and nodded at him, which made him smile as well. 

Naruto reached out a hand and held hers while they both blushed and smiled at each other. A sudden knock on the door made them jump and pull their hands away.

"C-come in." Sasuke stuttered blushing even more. The door opened to reveal Kurenai-sensei smiling at them.

"Hi guys, Tsunade filled me in with everything so if you are ready Sasuke, we can go." She offered her help smiling and a bit blushing.

"All right, I'll get ready and we can go." Sasuke answered and got out of the bed.

Naruto smiled a bit and got up, ready to walk out; he was grabbed by the upper arm. He looked at Kurenai-sensei who grinned wickedly suddenly at him. He sweat dropped and laughed a bit.

"You're coming with us, you won't let us ladies handle the bags now will you?" Kurenai winked at him and he blushed brightly. 

"Fine." He sighed defeated when he saw Sasuke's eyes sparkle with mischief. 

"Good boy, now wait outside while Sasuke's changing." She shooed him out of the room and closed it right after.

"Women" He mumbled and sat down on the chair that was near the door. 

'_Sasuke took it pretty good actually, I thought she'll flip, though she might be in denial or shock or she just really took it good. It's quite funny how small she is, looks so huggable when she's blushing, which she does quite frequently.'_ He thought while the raven was getting dressed.

The door opened and he stood up, turning around his eyes widened when he saw her.

'_What the hell!' _He yelled in his mind, he knew he was staring and gaping at how she looked.

Kurenai laughed at him and slapped him in the back.

"She looks good doesn't she?" Kurenai laughed more when she saw Sasuke blush darkly. 

Sasuke felt very uncomfortable and comfortable in the same time. She was wearing a light blue dress; from the waist it was layered and frilly. Just above the layers around her waist, there was a yellow bow tied around it. The sandals on her were high heeled, but not much so she was still comfortable but elegant. Her hair was tied in two pigtails high up on her head; her bangs were framing her pale face. Her lips were a bit redder than usual. 

Sasuke reached her hands down to the layer she could reach, fiddling with it while looking down on her feet blushing and innocently looking up at him. Even though she had no idea what she was doing. She was about to run away from the stare, Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"You look good Sasuke." He blushed a bit and did not let go of her hand.

"R-really?" She looked up at him biting her lower lip.

"Yes, don't worry, you look really pretty." Naruto reassured and Kurenai smiled at them.

'_Oh? I think this will bloom into a beautiful relationship'_ Kurenai thought smiling at them.

"All right, let's go." Kurenai said as she started to walk away from the blushing ninjas. 

Currently Naruto was sitting on the bench waiting for the two women to finish shopping; this was one store he did not want to get in. He wasn't interested in panties and bras, not like this. He was very tired as he looked up at the sky the sun was setting already, they've been at about 20 shops and he was carrying all of the bags while Kurenai explained things to Sasuke who blushed a lot. 

'_Sasuke looks good in those dresses, she has a very nice figure, much nicer than Sakura's. I can imagine their faces when they'll see Sasuke like this. Sadly lots of men were staring at her, it annoyed me to no end. If one of them tries something..'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw that the two women he'd been with were done with this shop. Hopefully this was the last one. 

"Are we done?" Naruto asked while he took the bags from the ladies.

"Almost, we're going to eat dinner together, let's go." Kurenai said as she led them to her favorite restaurant.

Dinner went fast, thought it was a bit rough, the owner was glaring at Naruto for a long time and he tried to kick him out but the two women did not let it happen. Sasuke stood up for him and yelled at the owner, making the said person to cover in fear and running away making sure their dinner will be the best.

Naruto smiled at her and she blushed but smiled back. There was no way she let something like this to happen ever again.

Walking Kurenai home they parted and walked back to the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke put away all t he stuff she got with Kurenai, she blushed all the way while buying/trying on bras and nightgowns. She was really tired and she had to take painkillers all day to make sure her pain will fade away. 

Taking a shower she got ready for the night, walking into the living room to drink something before going to sleep she was stopped by the blond who was actually in the fridge drinking milk. 

The problem was that he was wearing only a boxer and Sasuke saw his entire muscles move while drinking milk that was dripping down from his mouth. She felt something drip down from her nose as well, reaching up she saw blood, looking up for a second, she saw Naruto watching 

her and he moved his chest muscles for a second and she got a major nosebleed. She ran back to her room, was content with not drinking anything but getting into her bed trying to fall asleep.

In the living room Naruto was turning red from keeping his laugh in. He knew she had a thing for him but this was getting ridiculous. As soon as she's back from this damned menstruation he'll make moves on her to let her know, that he was interested as well. 

Though he knew he has to be very careful with her, she was very delicate. Closing the door of the fridge he washed his face from the milk and left to his room to sleep.

**End Chapter**

**Dialogue:**

**Sasuke:** Asshole! Making me wear dresses and such! I'll kill you! –runs towards Saya-

**Naruto:** Oh no you don't! –grabs Sasuke and hugs her-

**Saya:** Yeah, don't or I wont be able to make you male again. –laughs evilly-

**Sasuke:** Damn you! –pouts blushing-

**Naruto:** It's about time though, you were so slow with this chapter.

**Saya:** So? –pokes tongue out- I wasn't in the mood to write.

**Naruto:** Fine, fine. –hugs Saya too-

**Saya:** Oi, let go. -struggles-

**Naruto:** Nope. -grins-

**Saya:** Grr. –Looks at Sasuke and smiles wickedly-

**Sasuke:** Wha..-blushes when Saya kisses her on the lips-

**Naruto:** Wow. –passes out from nosebleed-

**Saya:** Heh, playing dirty is fun –winks and shows victory signs-

**Sasuke:** Eh? –passes out too-

**Saya:** Oh well. –shrugs- Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts and such. I appreciate it. Go easy on me, I only learned English for two years and the rest I learnt from reading a lot, watching tv and whatnot, I still need a beta so yeah…. I hate HTML codes so sorry if I make a few mistakes. I want to do some bashing, vote for who should it be. Here are a few names.

Sakura

Ino

Kiba

Kakashi

Wah can't think of anyone else I would do, but if you have some ideas please let me know… yeah so review and such. Thanks for reading :D See ya.

Saya


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 6**

„Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Sadly, Sasuke was one of the women whom had lots of pain during their period. Said girl was currently laying in her bed curling into a ball, moaning in pain waiting for the painkillers to do their job. Naruto was there for her if she needed anything but she wasn't even in the mood to eat a lot. There was a knock on her door and it opened revealing Naruto with a tray.

"Hey, I know you don't have much appetite, but I though some biscuit and warm tea would help a bit." Naruto said softly, seeing her frown he frowned too.

"These pills are not very good are they?" Watching her sit up and force a smile on her face, he set the tray on her lap.

"Not really, thank you for the tea and biscuit" Answered the pained ninja while nibbling on the cookie.

"Do you want me to get you a stronger one?" Standing beside the bed, he tucked the raven's hair behind her ear gently. Sasuke blushed a bit and started to munch the cookie faster.

"Would you?" Sasuke asked him shyly while flinching in pain, the pills did not ease her pain

"Sure, be right back, eat the cookies and drink the tea, rest until I come back." He half ordered half suggested it and jumped out the window.

Jumping from roof to roof soon he arrived to the Hokage tower, jumping into the office seeing the blond medical ninja sleep on the papers again made him smile a bit.

'_Such a lazy woman'_ He thought while shaking her awake.

Opening her eyes the blond woman looked up to see a gently smiling Naruto. She frowned at him for a second but looking at him again after shaking her head he was serious.

"What is it brat?" She asked him.

"Sasuke need stronger pain killers, it seems these don't do their job much" The young ninja explained to her.

"I see, alright, you are awfully very nice to her, is there any reason?" Tsunade asked while writing a paper for him. She saw him blush and she grinned.

"Oh, little Naru-chan likes her, I can't believe you actually falling for her, I would have never think of you two being together seeing that you always fight, though maybe that is why you two do it, without you knowing you like each other, aww soon little Uzumakis and Uchihas will run around the street…" Teasing him made his blush worst, he "hmph"-ed and snatched the paper from her and made his way out.

"Naruto, give this to Sasuke" She threw him a scroll and he looked at it when he caught it.

"It's lady stuff, don't open it" She narrowed her eyes to make her point, Naruto paled a bit but nodded. He took off to the drugstore to buy what was on the paper.

Inside he had no idea where to go, he never really had to buy any medicine for himself hence the Kyuubi healing him. A lady came to him after seeing him not knowing what to do.

"Can I help you young man?" She asked frowning at him, knowing who he was. She was not happy that he was there in her store.

"Yes, I need to get these" Showing her the paper she took it from him making sure she did not touched him. Naruto saw this and was annoyed very much by it.

'_If this woman tries to give Sasuke something bad, I'm going to kill her'_ He thought angrily when he saw her mouth twist.

"This way please" She said and turned on her heals to get what was on the paper.

He did not let her out of his sight, watching her every move making her feel very uncomfortable, which made him grin inside. She grabbed what he needed and put it in a bag.

"Here" She put the bag down on the counter and smirked.

"Are you sure you got everything that is on that paper? The Hokage-sama sent me and if she gets the wrong things I'm sure she won't be very happy about it" Naruto said after seeing her smirk, he knew this was a bit low, but he needed this to make sure Sasuke won't get the wrong stuff.

Her eyes widened and gasped, grabbing the bag she threw everything out of it and got the right things that were needed.

Naruto was pissed, she give him wrong things, not just one but all of them, he was so mad he could not see anything. Snapping out of his anger when she gave him the bag and said she was sorry.

Taking the bag he started to walk outside, but the woman called after him.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"You did not pay for it" She said narrowing her eyes again.

"I'm not sure you should demand anything, you gave me bad stuff, if I tell the Hokage she won't be happy, I'm taking these as for payment not telling her, maybe next time you watch what you do" He walked out with a shit eating grin on his face, he was pleased when he felt her glare and anger rolling off of her. He made his way back fast, Sasuke needed these stuff.

Sasuke jumped a bit when Naruto appeared in her room. She smiled a bit at him, seeing his smiling face, she just knew something happened.

"Here, these are all for you" He put the bag on her lap and gave the scroll into her hand.

"I'm going to go take a shower" He said and walked outside going to the bathroom.

Sasuke poured the items from the bag onto her lap to see what Naruto got for her. She frowned when she did not recognize any of the things. Looking at the scroll opening it and reading it made her so red she thought she had no blood left in her body, only in her head.

'_Contraceptive, it might help with the period; it won't be as painful as it is right now, though I still got painkillers… hm... God it's not like I'm going to get pregnant, I don't even have a boyfriend'_ She was blushing even more when Naruto popped into her head as her boyfriend. She felt very giddy at the thought of them being together. She bit her lower lip and smiled gently.

'_I can't believe this, this bubbly feeling, this is... love? It feels so good, I just wish he would feel the same way, not only wanting me for my body, what happens now? What if I turn back into a male and he won't want me no more?'_ She panicked a bit and her lower lip trembled.

'_He's such an idiot, I can't really tell what he thinks or feels; it's all because of that stupid mask he wears.'_ Frowning she looked up when Naruto entered her room again.

"How are you? The pain is gone I hope." Naruto said sitting next to her.

"It's gone for now, but I'm going to try to use these new stuff, why were you grinning when you came?" She asked curiously while putting her medicine away.

Naruto told her what happened and she frowned but laughed when he told her how mad the woman was.

The blond ninja was mesmerized by her laugh, now that he was so close he saw that she has dimples on her cheeks, it showed when she was laughing or smiling. He did not notice it but he leant in and Sasuke stiffened watching him get closer she did not know what to do, ebony eyes fluttered shut and she leaned towards him.

Naruto smiled when she leaned in and he kissed her softly on the lips. Nibbling gently on the plump lips he touched her face and fondling it with care. Sasuke was in heaven it felt so good, so right, her tiny hands fisted his t-shirt and pulled him on top of her.

Licking those delicious lips she opened them for him to enter with his tongue. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, both were panting and Sasuke moaning.

Breaking the kiss slowly still hovering above her gently running his hand over her face and arm.

Sasuke opening her eyes smiled at him, showing the dimples again which made Naruto grin. Those made her look even more delicious. Kissing her nose he leaned down to her ear and nibbled on it a little, licked the shell then blew on it gently making her shiver and get goose bumps all over her body.

"I never let you go Sasuke, you mean a lot to me, woman or man, I want to keep you" He whispered into her ear making her shiver more and a lone tear made its way down on her face.

Naruto felt the tear and looked up to see her smiling her eyes shining with love and happiness, making him smile and gently kiss the tear away.

"Thank you, I feel the same way Naru" She said biting her lower lip and hugging him around his neck.

"I'm glad you do, I'm very happy" Burring his face into her neck, making her shiver from the contact.

"Me too, me too" She said smiling and closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of her boyfriends in her arms.

'_Boyfriend…hm…I love the sound of that.' _She thought smiling.

Naruto had the same thoughts, him being her boyfriend and her being his girlfriend, the town people going to flip. With a smile plastered on both faces, they fall asleep.

Days passed quickly, finally her period was gone and she was happy that there was no more pain. Even though it was only the first two-three days when she had pain, it was more than enough.

Right now they were walking down the street shopping for food, hand in hand, people were staring at them, but neither of them cared, they chatted happily and enjoyed each other companies.

By now almost everyone knew Sasuke's condition thanks to pink haired gossipers. She was not surprised and tried not to pay attention to it, but inside of her it still bothered her, now she was a girl which made the male population even scarier than before. While she was a male person, he knew there had been men who watched him with lustful eyes. It scared him a bit, but now she 

has a boyfriend, he can make sure no one touches her; she was not that confident in her abilities yet, she wanted to spar with Naruto to train more, train this feminine body of hers. The blond ninja was happy to help her of course, after shopping they're heading to the training grounds.

The sparing took a long time, they both enjoyed it, but it wasn't the real thing, flirting while trying to beat each other was a lot of fun and they laughed a lot. Naruto walked towards a tree and sat down at the base of it, patting the grass between his legs. Sasuke smiled at him and sat down, leaning her back against his chest. Hugging her from behind, he sighed and buried his face into her neck.

"The moon is so big and full tonight, I'm not sure which is the brighter the moon or the starry heaven. It's so beautiful." Sasuke said looking up at the sky enjoying the warmth that came from her boyfriend.

"Indeed." He answered though he was talking about something entirely different, he was looking at her.

The stars shined in her eyes as the moon fondled her features, she looked stunning and his breath hitched when she looked at him. She blushed when the realization hit her, he wasn't talking about the sky, he was talking about her.

He was so mesmerized he had no idea when he leaned in to kiss her gently, her red lips opened for him and his tongue sneaked in her mouth making her moan loudly when the two tongues met each other. She turned so she was sideways, her left hand was on his neck the other was on his side fisting the t-shirt he had on. One of his hands was on her left boob massaging it softly, pinching the nipple, the other slipped between her legs playing with her panty's ham wanting to slide in.

What they did not know, they were being watched by two pair of jealous eyes.

**End Chapter**

**Dialogue:**

**Saya:** Ta-da! Finally I had some ideas –grins-

**Naruto:** It's about time though, I wanted to ravish Sasuke, at least we are official couple.

**Saya:** Yeah, though it's a bit lame, no? … maybe I rushed it.

**Sasuke:** Hm, maybe, but at least I'm not as pathetic as most of the village's women. –sighs-

**Naruto:** Of course you are not; Saya would never make you pathetic –kisses on nose-

**Sasuke:** -Blushes- Thanks, both of you. –smiles-

**Naruto:** No problems sweat cheeks –winks and molest Sasuke who moans in appreciation-

**Saya:** -blinks- err… I couldn't chose a BETA yet, if you want to be mine please beta the first chapter and send it to me so I know if you are better in English than me –pokes tongue out- I want more than just fixing from "going to" to "gonna" Thanks for the reviews and all that stuff, who shall be the watchers, those will be bashed. –laughs gently-


	7. Chapter 7

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 7**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

The whole town was getting ready for the upcoming festival; Konoha's newest couple was also shopping for new kimonos. The past two weeks has passed them so fast, being together and happy made them forgot the world around them. Those ogling eyes still were attached on them, but they ignored them as much as they could. The stalkers have not been found out yet, but they could feel eyes on them usually when they are outside together in an intimate situation.

"Come' on Naru, let's see the new shop that has kimonos" Sasuke said dragging him over to the shop.

'_Wow, she really became very feminine, even loves shopping'_ Naruto sweat dropped and grinned, it's not like he had a problem with her being feminine, it just sometimes he rather not go inside such a lady-like shops, the owners are always ogling them and giggling at the couple making him blush. He was sure Sasuke loved to torment him.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 7, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

"Welcome, can I help you?" A nice elderly lady asks smiling at them.

"Hello, we're looking for kimonos for tomorrow's festival" Sasuke said smiling back at the old lady.

The lady looked them over and smiled at their joined hands.

"Yes, please follow me, I'll show you a couple of kimonos and accessories, that I think that would match you both" She said while making her way to the back.

She showed them all the things she thought they'll love, and for her delight both of them very happy with the colors, designs and accessories as well.

After trying on the kimonos making sure the size was right and not too short or long, they paid for everything and made their way back home. While walking Sasuke chatted away happily while Naruto just smiled and nodded his head from time to time while carrying all the stuff they got.

"Sasu-chan…" Naruto said as he stopped smelling some delicious food.

"Yes?" Turning around, her face tinted a bit red as she smiled at him fondly.

"I'm in the mood for a little ramen; it's been long since I have not eaten any, would you join me?" He bowed a bit smiling and she flushed deep red.

He knew how much she liked it when he was polite to her, let be teasing politeness or not, she loved it, always blushing like a virgin which she still was.

"I would love to join you" She giggled and took his hand biting her lower lip gently.

Walking down the path to the bar did not take them long since they could already smell the delicious food Teuchi and Ayame made.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 7, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

At the bar they sat down and chatted softly while the owner was taking someone else's orders.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, I'm so excited it's been so long I haven't been on a festival" Sasuke said while being giddy on the stool.

"I'm sure it will be lots of fun Sasu-chan, I'm just as excited, I never been to one before." The blond said as he looked down at his hands, but smiled when Sasuke grabbed his and gave it a squeeze.

"So, let's make tomorrow an unforgettable day" Saying softly she gave another squeeze before letting go seeing that Teuchi is coming to them.

"Hey there my favourite couple and costumers, what can I get you today?" Teuchi asked smiling, grinning when Sasuke blushed brightly.

"What do you want Sasu?" Naruto asked her looking into her eyes.

"One miso will be fine thank you" The raven blushed when he winked at her, she hit his leg a bit chuckling softly.

"Then three miso old-man." He grinned at Teuchi and the older man nodded his head smiling.

"Ayame! Three miso!" He yelled and went to other costumers.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 7, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

Walking back home took a bit longer then they thought. The stalls were up now and all the decoration was ready, tomorrow will be the festival and they couldn't wait.

Sasuke put the kimonos out nicely hanging on hangers while Naruto was taking a shower. She was humming and smiling while making sure the clothing they will wear tomorrow will look absolutely beautiful and neat.

There was a knock on the front door and she jumped a bit, biting her lower lip not expecting anyone at this moment she made her way to the door, opening it slowly. She smiled when she saw the raven haired woman smiling at her kindly.

"Kurenai-san, what brought you here?" She asked opening the door more wide so she can see all of her. Kurenai grinned widely and showed a basket which was covered with a white cloth.

"I brought something by, since tomorrow is the festival I thought you would like to loosen up with the ladies." The older shinobi smiled at Sasuke's confused face.

"With whom would we go?" Sasuke asked a bit shyly, not really wanting to be around other females.

"Hm... well Anko, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and of course if you want to come you and me." The juunin said as she leant in and smiled widely at her.

"Um, I'm not sure I could be around them so easily" Sasuke answered lowering her eyes.

"Don't worry much, just come along and enjoy your time with us, we will be pampered until we feel like mush" Kurenai nudged Sasuke a bit and grinned when the younger nodded her head.

"First, I have to tell Naruto..." She blushed dark red when she saw Kurenai's huge grin with wiggling eyebrows.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside" Kurenai said as she turned around and stepped back a couple steps.

Closing the door Sasuke made her way to the bathroom where she could still hear the shower going. She felt very nervous for going out with women, but it might be a really good idea to loosen up for tomorrow.

"Naruto" She said while knocking on the door.

"Come in" The blond called back.

Biting her lower lip she opened the door slowly and looking up she saw Naruto had a towel around his waist, the water was still running down his chest and torso which made her gulp loudly making Naruto smirk.

"Like what you see hun?" The blond asked her while moving in close onto her, putting his hands on her hips and lowering his head so their forehead touched.

"Very much" Sasuke mumbled quietly making her blush hard when she realized she said it out loud.

Naruto laughed lightly and kissed her forehead making her look up at him and smile a bit. Her hands were on his chest playing with the water while she leaned up so she can kiss him on the lips.

Smiling gently Naruto leaned down and kissed her gently, just pecking her on the lips then starting to nibble on those luscious lips a bit harder making her gasp. Thus he was able to move his tongue inside her moist cavern and played with her own organ.

Naruto's arms went around her waist, hugging her close to him lifting her a bit while kissing her thoroughly, enjoying the soft moans she was making, he moaned too when her hands went around his neck one of them slipping into his wet hair the other was holding him by his shoulder.

One tan hand slipped down to cup her bum making her squeal a bit then laugh into the kiss, she moved her long leg up and around his leg pulling him even closer to her.

She was about to grind herself to his arousal when there was a knock on the door once again. She gasped and cursed herself for forgetting and making Kurenai wait for her. She pulled away from him making him groan and she had to smirk.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but I was invited by Kurenai to have a complete loosing night before the festival tomorrow, I'm going to go okay?" Sasuke said a bit flushed.

'_She's asking me, if she can go?'_ He frowned a bit but smiled.

"As long as you tell me where you go you don't have to ask me, if you want to go then go, just tell me so I know" Naruto said and kissed her nose.

"Alright, I expect the same treatment from you as well" She nodded with a serious expression and she leaned up to bite his nose gently.

"Of course Sasu-chan, have fun" The blond said as he grabbed another towel to dry his hair.

"Thank you, see you later" She leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips and took off smiling feeling giddy all the way outside where Kurenai was grinning evilly.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 7, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

When they got to the onsen everyone was there already waiting for only the two raven haired beauties.

"Sorry to make you wait, but Sasu-chan here had to say goodbye in the long way to her love" Kurenai said grinning making Sasuke blush and the others laugh softly.

"Shall we go?" Anko asked grinning with a long toothpick sticking out between her lips.

"Let's go" Ino said smiling and all of them went inside to change into towels.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 7, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

After the massages they received and all the pamper they could get they all went into the hot spring to enjoy the last of the treat they can have.

To be pampered like this was heaven for the ladies; all of them were feeling like mush and enjoying it while they soaked in hot water.

"So Sasuke tell me, how long did you go with Naruto?" Ino asked grinning evilly with lots of curiosity in her eyes.

The sudden question made her blush really hard making the others laugh.

"We did not go anywhere close to what you are asking" She said pouting a bit and looking away from curious eyes.

"Aww come' on Sasu-chan, don't be like this, you're the only one here who has a boyfriend" Anko said chewing on her toothpick.

"It must be nice to have someone in your life" Hinata said quietly and all eyes were on her, everyone knew her love for Naruto but it seems she has given up on it.

"It is very nice, I'm very happy, never felt so happy in my whole life" Sasuke answered honestly making the girls smile.

"Oh? Must be weird being man then turn into woman suddenly, and in only a few days you turn into a woman you got yourself a boyfriend which I think was too early, you should've waited more, I think it is too early...too soon..." Sakura said as she looked anywhere but the glaring women in front of her.

Sasuke's lip trembled a bit as she looked down into the steaming water, she felt her eyes water and she jumped out the water running out of the onsen in a single towel at night when only the crickets were making any sound. She did not listen to their calls, running as fast as she could crying she fell down in the grass never seeing the lustful eyes on her or the person who was walking up to her.

**End Chapter**

**Dialogue:**

**Sasuke:** Eh? Who's that? Hm? Saya!

**Saya:** -nods her head at the music she listen to in her huge headphone-

**Sasuke:** Oi! Sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! –yells loudly-

**Naruto:** Oh, I can ravish Sasuke now that she's not paying attention –grins and jumps Sasu-

8


	8. Chapter 8

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 8**

„Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Sobbing into the grass she was unaware of the eyes that did not move off of her shaking body. Said person walked closer and she stiffened when she heard a branch snap into half. Slowly looking up her eyes widened with tears leaking out of them, her lip trembled even harder and stood up shakily.

She did not took off her eyes of said person who smiled at her gently, that all she needed she started to run towards said person and hugged the tall body close to hers. She sobbed into the wide shoulders, feeling those strong arms around her body holding her close to that very nicely toned body she could not held back the tears at all.

"What's wrong?" Came the soft voice above her.

Slowly looking up into those concerned eyes she shook her head and bit her lower lip.

"Don't do that, I'm the only one who's allowed to bite your lips" Saying these words while stroking gently those plump lips she managed a small smile.

"Naruto, was it too fast for us to be together? Was it too soon?" She asked him gently while looking up into those beautiful blue eyes.

Frowning he took off his jacket put it around her and scooping her up into his arms starting to walk back home.

"Do you feel it was too soon? Too fast?" Naruto asked her gently while holding her close to him making sure she was warm enough.

"No, I don't I loved you for a long time, I don't think it was too soon, I wish I would've been together way before this." Sasuke said gently while she put her head on his shoulder and fisting the t-shirt he had on with her small hands.

"No matter what Sasuke, I love you too, I won't let anyone destroy what we have right now, I'll kill anyone that touches you or even makes you sad, and I won't tolerate it from anyone." Naruto said as he jumped over the roofs to get home faster.

"Thank you" The raven girl said as she soon fell asleep in safe, strong arms of her lover.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 8, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

Naruto could not believe it, once he's not with her and they make her cry like that, the worst was he had looked at her with lustful eyes when she was crying and worrying about their relationship.

'_Damn it, I can't help it, her boobs were bouncing while she was running, that was hot though, really hot'_ Thought the blond while he put his hand over his nose checking if he has nosebleed or not.

He just put Sasuke into their bed and now was ready to get to the bottom of this, when there was a knock on the door, frowning he went to the door and opened it, he was surprised to see concerned faces of the females.

"Naruto, Sasuke took off, we don't know where she is, Sakura said something mean to her and she just took off so fast we could not race after her" Kurenai said with worry laced in her voice.

"We were looking for her all over the place but can't find her, we have to hurry, and she's in a towel only who knows what could happen to her" Anko said as she grabbed his arm.

He shook her hand off and stepped back frowning.

'_So it was Sakura huh, I knew it'_ His lips twisting in a snarl he looked at the females that were frowning at him but still concerned with Sasuke.

"Don't worry, we just got home, she's sleeping, she was lucky enough that it was me who found her not some perverted old fart. Take care of her, if she wakes up calm her down, I'll be back." The blond male said and took off in an instant not waiting for their reply.

Kurenai and Anko nodded their heads and the purple haired woman took off to find the others, let them know that Sasuke is safe. While Kurenai was walking towards the room she was in, opening the door a little bit she saw her sleeping peacefully and she smiled, closing the door went back to the living room and sat down on the sofa waiting for the blond shinobi's return.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 8, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

Naruto was pissed off he wanted to make sure Sakura understand that Sasuke is not male anymore and unless she's a lesbian she should forget about the raven. Even if she is, there is no way he would give her up.

It was quite windy at night; maybe the elements were angry as well. He would not be surprised about it though. Shaking his head he stopped and sniffed the air a couple times then he had a huge grin plastered on his face, it wasn't his usual, it was like the kitsune inside him was just as angry as him.

Taking off fast towards the direction he felt the similar scent, he was so sure about him looking like a blur as he passed by houses, few people and trees.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 8, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

Arriving at the destination where he knew Sakura was he walked slowly but firmly towards her, it was very quiet in the forest, not even owl made a sound, and the crickets were unusually quiet that time.

He paid no heed to it, he did not cared if they made an sound or not, he wanted to talk to the bubble gum haired girl right now and get it through that thick skull of hers that Sasuke is not interested in her at all.

'_Hopefully she'll understand and won't make a huge deal out of it, what the hell is she doing here anyways? It's not too safe to be here around this time.'_ He thought as he stopped slowly when he saw the pink hair.

Closing in on her she stiffened when she heard him stop just a few meters away from where she was seated in the grass.

"You came faster than I thought you would" She mumbled and started to get up. Standing she turned around to face him and she gasped when she saw a bit of hatred in his eyes.

Sizing him up she noted that he's now much taller than her and he looks really bulkier, though these black pants and t-shirt looked good on him it did not changed the fact who he was in her eyes.

"At least now you don't wear those ugly orange clothing, you look nicer like this" She said and she walked up to him.

"Do you enjoy hurting others Sakura?" Calmly asking the pink haired girl he stood his place, not going to let her intimidate him anymore.

At this her eyes went wide. How could he ask her something like this? She was so sure he was in love with her that she thought she could manipulate him anyways she wants to.

"You should give up on Sasuke, even if she turns back into male, he won't accept you or even look at you, you should know by now. He is not interested in women. I won't let anyone hurt her/him; I won't let anyone destroy our happiness. If you cannot accept our relationship, you don't have to stand by our side and watch it. I'm sure if I talk to Tsunade she'll put you into a different team." Naruto said calmly looking into her eyes.

She shivered as she saw him look right through her, maybe even see her inner Sakura self.

"Are you threatening me Naruto?" She asked angrily.

"No, I'm just giving you a warning and a promise, I want to make sure you won't step between us ever again and that you won't say unnecessary thing to her that could bring her to tears. If you can't do as much as these, then you are less human than I am." Naruto said and turned to walk away from the crying girl.

'_Maybe I was a bit harsh? I tried to talk to her calmly, I hope she understood everything, I won't let anyone make my Sasuke cry.'_ He vowed in his mind and was startled when he felt two feminine arms encircle his torso.

"Wait! I don't want to lose neither of you, not Sasuke or you especially..." She mumbled into his back while hugging him strongly around torso.

"I don't think it will ever be like it used to be Sakura, Sasuke is not who he was when he was male, now she is very happy thanks to me, she never laughed before not even a gentle smile, but now that we are together she has been laughing, even giggling and lots of blushing while she's at it, why can't you just let her go? You will never have her." Naruto said as he raised his hands to pry her small hand off of him, they were as small as Sasuke's but not as gentle and soft as hers, Sakura's were more violent and a bit callused.

"Y-you don't understand Naruto... I ..." She did not finish what she started as Naruto removed her hands from his body and turned around glaring at her.

"What is it that I don't understand Sakura? How hard is it to let go of something you never had or you can never have? Dreaming about it is the worst Sakura" The blond was now pissed off, he knew he was very harsh to her but he just wanted to go back and check on Sasuke and forget how sad and worried she looked when he found her.

"I was so lucky that it was me who found her in a damn towel running around the town and not some weirdo who could've rape her, torture her or kill her after he was finished with all above, it was so bad to see her cry like that, I never seen her so sad before, I don't care what you or other people say, we loved each other even before we were in team 7. I don't think we rushed it at all and now if you are still so thick headed and can't understand our feelings for each other then I don't want to see you ever again and I'm sure Sasuke feels the same way." Naruto tore his eyes from the sobbing teammate.

Walking away once again making sure his pace was faster so she could not catch up to him. He felt really bad for yelling at her and saying those things to her but she had to understand, he did not want Sasuke in tears, only happy tears... or pleasure tears, but not from pain. They did not want anyone near them who could not be happy for them, he did not want this to be repeated so he was a lot harsher on her then he should've been.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 8, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

Almost reaching the end of the forest he heard Sakura yell for him to stop and let them talk, he did not stop, not even looking back at her.

She cried out for him then stopped for a moment, the whole forest woke up as she yelled out a sentence he was sure he heard it wrong. He stopped and looked back at her.

"What?!" He narrowed his eyes at her and she walked closer to him but not too close.

"I said I never cared about Sasuke" Sakura mumbled and blushed deep red.

"What? What does this suppose to mean?" He asked her still frowning at her.

'Please, don't tell me that I was right all along' He chanted in his mind still watching her though.

"I-it means t-that I n-never loved S-.Sasuke" She stuttered becoming even redder than before.

"So who did you really love to have a _mask_ on for?" Naruto asked her but in his mind he was still chanting to let him be wrong.

Sakura looked down at her toes and played with the hem of her shirt while biting her lip.

"Well?" He pushed on.

"I a-always l-loved you N-Naruto. I n-never liked S-Sasuke, I just made it look like so people won't know I'm in l-love with you" Sakura mumbled still being very red in the face.

"So you were hiding your love for me with those hits I got from you and all the other shit I've been thought because of you, it was from love. It sounds to me like you would disappoint someone if they knew you loved me, which never stopped Hinata or Sasuke. Tch how screwed up is this? I did not meant to lead you on, I never liked you Sakura, you are too violent for me, I'm sorry, but I won't leave Sasuke and I've never been this happy in my life. I'm sure no one would be able to make me as happy as I am right now with Sasuke and hopefully we become even happier than this. I'm sorry." Naruto with this took off had enough of seeing Sakura cry for him.

**-Ce Soir – Chapter 8, this is a line, the other does not work hehe-**

Sakura watched as her true love took off to be with someone she hated always, her lips trembled and she lost it.

"This is not happening, he loves me, and only me, yes he was just teasing me... haha" Her body rocked a bit but then she roared with hatred and started to hit the tree constantly she was standing next to, with every hit she roared louadly _**"NO"**_ until her stamina and voice were gone.

**End Chapter**

**Naruto:** Wow... nice chapter –grins and licks Sasu's neck-

**Sasuke: **N-Naruto not now.. –moans and giggles a bit-

**Saya: **-stops nodding her head with the headphone on her she looks back and grins, her vampire fangs showing- The battery is dead in my mp3... keep molesting her –turns on camera and records-

**Sasuke:** -gasp- S-Saya-sama! –blushes and moans-

**Naruto: **Next chapter, the festival and me molesting her right? -nibbles on her neck-

**Saya:** Maybe... –pokes tongue out-

7


	9. Chapter 9

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 9**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Home sweet home'_ Thought Naruto as he arrived to their place, taking his shoes off he made his way to the living room.

"I'm back" Murmuring softly seeing Kurenai heard him and smiled at him. Standing up she walked up to him.

"She's still sleeping in her room, she didn't wake up while you were gone" The woman said as she glanced down at his hand. A huge grin plastered on her face as she recognized the bag he was holding on to.

"Now that my friend will help her a lot… good idea, I really love that shop" Kurenai said as she snickered a bit at his surprised face.

"You talked to Sakura? What happened?" She asked him as they sat down on the couch again.

"Well it seems that she is not in love with Sasuke, but me, she said she had to hide it so people won't judge her" Laughed Naruto as he was fondling the bag in his hands.

"Oh? Who would've thought? She was so mean to you, I would've never guessed she loved you, I guess you told her off?" The raven haired shinobi asked.

"Yes, she did not accept the fact I was never interested in her, and now that Sasuke and I are together, I have a feeling she'll try to do something to our relationship. She's in denial for sure; I could hear her cries even when I was in this shop" He lift the bag up a bit and smiled.

"I see, well, I help as much as I can, I'll watch her when I can, I make sure she won't harm Sasuke, she became such a cute little person, and I really like her like this." Kurenai said as she stood up from the couch.

"Anyways, make sure she enjoys it as much as she can" The junnin grinned at him watching his face turn a bit pink.

"Thanks for everything Kurenai-sensei" Naruto smiled at her showing her out.

"Anytime, and I mean it, if there is anything you/her need just call me, good night" Kurenai waved at him and gasped when she opened the door.

"Wow, such a bad weather" Watching as the wind blew hard and the tree's moved in the same direction as the wind.

"Hm, you are not as stupid as you make yourself are you Naruto?" she asked while laughing lightly.

'_Never knew he was using his head'_ thought the junnin as she closed the door behind her.

**Ce Soir – Chapter 9**

A slight moan came from pink full lips as ebony eyes fluttered open. Her nose twitched a bit and she smelled the air. There is was that delicious fragrance she woke up for. Reaching for the table lamp she turned it on only to be still in the darkness she was in, she tried it a couple of times then gave up on it.

Her eyes got used to the darkness as she slowly sat up and moved from the bed. Walking out of her room, she followed the fragrance that lingered in the air. She already loved this smell, it was not too sweet, kind of had musk mixed into it and some spice, she had no idea what kind of fragrance it was.

Stopping where she could smell it stronger, she realized that she stopped at a door, grabbing the handle she twisted it to open the door, she gasped loudly at the sight.

Her eyes widened when she was able to see all of the room. Her usually very plain but neat bathroom had a makeover, now it smelled very exotically thanks to the scented heart shaped red candles. The candle's light flickered over the water that was rippling from the soft red rose petals that were fluttering on top of it.

Next to the tub was Naruto standing with a small smile on his face while letting the rose petals flutter onto the water, he let the bud as to not to peel off it from its beauty. He extended his hand which was holding the rose toward Sasuke, she blushed heavily and reached for the rose, taking it slowly, bringing it up close to her nose to smell the sweet aroma, she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Come now, tonight is your night." Naruto said lowly but firmly as he was looking at the beauty that was standing in front of him.

"Na-Naruto…" Sasuke stammered a bit and she cursed herself for being way too girly.

'_It shouldn't matter anymore; I'm already acting like one.'_ She laughed softly and took a few steps towards the blond teen, standing right in front of her.

"Here, put these on, call me when you are done" He handed her a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

Sliding the strap off of her smooth shoulders slowly she wiggled out of the gown that was put on by Kurenai-san, which pooled around her ankles.

Putting on of the fluffy white towel around her body, she bent down so her hair was hanging; she put the other towel on her head and twisted it around her hair.

She turned around and opened the door slowly; she gasped quietly when she saw that he was wearing a white fluffy towel around his waist. He smiled at her gently and extending his hand once again.

"Shall we?" He asked in a low tone which made her shiver.

"H-hai" She put her delicate hands into his bigger ones and she was led back into the bathroom.

He walked up to the bathtub and raised his hand which held hers to motion for her to step into the water which she did without any hesitation.

Stepping over the bathtub he stood behind her, he slowly sat down and leaned against the slightly colder place of the tub. He pulled her down as he was sitting down right between his legs, she gasped at the feeling of silky petals barely touching her bare skin.

She leaned back, her back against his chest, his hands around her waist and her hands were searching for his to entwine their fingers while soaking in the oily warm water.

"Thanks, for all this Naru" She said while turning her head so she could see him.

He smiled at her and leaned in to peck her on the lips.

"Glad you like it" He murmured huskily looking at her with hooded eyes. He moved his hands from hers and put them on her shoulder pushing her forward a bit so he can have more space to make her feel mushy.

Sasuke was confused for a second but leaned towards so her back wasn't touching his chest, she gasped when his fingers slid up on both of her shoulder barely touching her skin.

His fingers went up to her neck, sliding it slowly up and down while his other hand was massaging her shoulder.

'_Oh God, this feels so good.'_ The raven thought while moaning softly at his touch.

Naruto raised both of his hands to the back of her neck and with his thumbs he started to massage it in circling motion moving them up and down slowly but firmly.

He smiled when he saw the little goose bumps on her skin. Her head was tipped towards letting him have more space to work with, she moaned loudly when he found a spot on her neck and shivered how good it felt.

Thoroughly massaging her neck he moved to her shoulders using the same method. He felt a slightly small bump on her right shoulder and he pressed harder on it she jumped and tried to 

move from the fingers that now was hurting her a bit but she knew for making the bump go away she had to endure a bit of a pain as well, she knew she'll feel very good after it'll be gone.

He moved one of his hands around her waist pulling her towards him as he used more force to make that painful bump go away, he knew it pained her but he'll make sure she'll be very pleased after.

She sighed out loudly when he moved his hands lower, she rolled her shoulder that was a bit abused but now it felt so much better. She gasped when she felt his lips on her shoulder, gently nipping and kissing his way up to her ear, just behind those small cute ear of hers was a special spot that made her shake with pleasure. His hands were still moving, massaging her back and lower back.

She already felt like she was in heaven, those soft lips on her neck and the moving hands on her still towel covered back.

Naruto frowned at the towel which was in the way of his hands, he did not want to massage the towels, he wanted to feel flesh, and so in a swift movement he removed the towel from around her and sighed contently when he was able to feel more skin.

The raven beauty gasped loudly when the towel was removed from her body, she was about to pull her legs up to her chest when she was hugged by strong arms.

Naruto wanted her to relax not to feel embarrassed or shy about her body.

"Don't worry Sasu, its only massage, nothing more, the towel was in the way and I rather touch your skin than that wet fabric." He whispered huskily making the female ninja shiver in delight.

His hands moved back to her back massaging her thoroughly. He smiled when she moaned in bliss not in pain, leaning towards her neck he start to kiss softly the skin below her earlobe and nip at the wet skin, enjoying the taste of the male turned girl in his arms.

Sasuke was blushing she could feel it, but the pleasure she felt from merely the lips that were attached to her neck made her shake with want and need. She gasped and moaned his name as she enjoyed the touches, kisses. Leaning back into his embrace his arms went around her waist, slightly fondling the skin on her stomach and slowly making its way lower and lower.

She moved back a bit and could feel his erection pressing into her lower back. She let out a surprised gasp when suddenly Naruto was sitting between her legs massaging her feet, she blushed hard when he looked down into the water right between her legs, and she closed it and bit her lower lip when he groaned in protest.

She knew already that he was just fooling with that, sure he can't see through the rose petals that were still floating on top of the water.

She let out a loud giggling slash moaning noise when he licked her big toe then he put it in his mouth sucking on it, she felt a surge of pleasure float through her body. She gasped and moaned loudly bucking slightly losing her balance she almost slipped under the petals, the tan hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up before her head disappeared into the water.

She was just as surprised as he was, but she couldn't keep the laugh that bubbled its way out from her throat.

He laughed a bit with her but he did not stop watching her laugh, it was a sight he had to memorize, he had to. This was the most beautiful laugh he ever heard; he scooped her up into his arms and hugged her, she returned the hug but she kept laughing slightly, she buried her head into his neck smelling the musky scent enjoying the close feeling.

'_Damn, the mood is gone, oh well; at least she got a very nice massage.'_ The blond thought as he hugged her and kissed her neck one more time before letting go. He did not wanted to take it all the way, of course they were not ready for it, but he wanted a little action, maybe next time they'll be able to fool around.

They ended up in the bed with pjs on, Naruto lying on his back and Sasuke resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you for all this Naru..." She trailed off yawning feeling content after the massage and all that pleasurable moment they shared.

"Anytime Sasu, anytime..." He murmured as he put his hand (which was around her) on her waist pulling her closer and soon they fell asleep.

Once again eyes not been seen by them are watching them closely like a hawk.

**End Chapter**

Dialogue:

Sasuke: Mm, I feel so good after that massage. –moans in bliss-

Saya: -grins- You'll be feeling much more soon enough... –murmurs smirking-

Sasuke: Hm? What? –yawns-

Saya: Nothing nothing, sleep well Sasu-chan... –smiles-

Sasuke: Mm, night.. (?) – falls asleep-

Naruto: So, next chapter, some "action"? I mean... sexual one... –asks quietly hugging the sleeping raven to himself-

Saya: Probably, by the way, someone wrote a review that "pussy" is too impolite and all that crap, well I asked a friend of mine to help out with it and I read lots of hetero fictions to get some ideas, so here it is what I got, if you still don't like it, well I guess that is too bad for you...

__

_**Pussy:**_ bearded clam, furburger, hairpie, quim, twot, pleasure button, core, nether lips, vagina. (I won't use all of them vote for which you think is the best or shall I just stick with good old PUSSY) Ja ne.

8


	10. Chapter 10

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 10**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Sasuke jumped as she was rudely awoken by loud banging on the front door, she squinted her eyes to see the clock on the nightstand next to the sleeping blond teen. It was only 6:36, quiet early for them to awake but it might be important. She kissed Naruto on his forehead and crawled over his body walking towards the front door. Opening them she was met by two ANBU.

"Is Naruto-san here? It's very important." One of them said as they looked down at her small body.

"What could be so important to wake us up so early in the morning?" A husky deep voice came behind the raven, who melted into the arms that encircled around her belly.

Naruto grumbled into Sasuke's neck while giving a little fondling on her flat stomach and a kiss on her shoulder. The two ANBU narrowed their eyes but they understood and nodded their heads.

"The Hokage wishes to see you immediately." Said the other masked ninja.

"Right, be right there" Naruto sighed and let go of Sasuke when both of the messengers were gone.

'_Never hurt to let them know…'_ He laughed inside but when his ass was slapped slightly he looked back to see Sasuke giggling and going back towards their bedroom. He grinned and slammed the door shot going after her catching her before she reached the bedroom.

Pinning the slightly paler body to the wall with his body, Naruto kissed the raven on the lips, his hands on her waist.

Sasuke giggled and opened her mouth to let his tongue inside her hot cavern. Her arms encircling around his strong neck, pulling him close to her body.

Naruto's hands slipped in the back onto her ass cheeks, kneading them with his hands, pulling Sasuke's lower body to his own. Still kissing her thoroughly with his tongue, she made keening noises that drove him mad but he knew he had to stop or Tsunade will yell at him for being just like his sensei, late.

Giving one more kneading on each cheeks he pulled away from her, kissing the tip of her nose he smiled down at her.

"Now, I'm awake, go back to sleep Sasu, I'll be back as soon as I can" He caressed her face gently and she leaned into his touch.

"Okay" She murmured back and leaned up to peck him on the lips gently, smiling she let go and went into their bedroom, falling asleep almost as soon as she hit the soft bed.

_**This is line – deal with it, other dun work XP**_

'_What the hell that old hag wants now, it's too early for anything but sleep' _Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked to the Hokage tower, he reached it in no time and knocked on the door that led to the Hokage herself.

"Come on in Naruto" Tsunade's muffled voice came behind the door.

Naruto opened the door and let himself in, then closing the door he turned to the Hokage. He was about to yell at her, but the seriousness on her face stopped him and frowned, he stood in front of her waiting for her to start.

"I have a mission for you Naruto, and before you say anything there is no one else, most of the jounins are already out in the field and my ANBUs are gone on missions as well, the two that were sent for you are already gone on their mission. It's an A rank. I need you to go, there is no one else that I could send or I would want to send on this one. This mission should take you two weeks, after your return I'll make you jounin." She let out a breath and poured some sake for herself and one for her gaki as well, pushing it towards him as well as the mission scroll too.

"When do I depart?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"In 2 hours" She replied and in one go both of them drunk the sake.

"This won't mean I'm not coming back." He pushed the now empty cup back towards the Hokage looking into her eyes.

Smirking Tsunade nodded her head in understanding and poured one more cup for him pushing it back towards him, he held it firmly in his hand and sipped it down in one go. He was still looking into her eyes while drinking, not wavering one bit. He pushed it back again smirking and nodded his head.

"See you soon baa-chan." With a huge grin on his face he made his way back to the Uchiha compound.

_**This is line – deal with it, other dun work XP**_

Slowly reaching for the door knob that lead him to their bedroom, he opened it only to see Sasuke sitting on the bed spacing out.

Sighing he made his way to her, placing a hand on her bare shoulder, making her jump a bit. Sasuke looked up and smiled when she saw him there, but soon she was serious and looking at him with worried eyes.

"What did the Hokage wanted?" She asked him not taking her eyes off of him. Sighing once again he sat down and pulled her into his arms.

"I have to go on a mission, everyone else is out on missions and there are no other available ninjas here but me." Naruto said and hugged her tightly when he felt her stiffen. His hands moved up and down on her back while he kissed her head.

"How long?" She asked looking up at him with sad teary eyes. He leaned in and kissed away those tears that were making her eyes look like glass.

"Two weeks, but don't worry, as soon as I'm done, I'm coming back. I'm coming back for you." He held her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips.

Nipping on her trembling lips, he watched her eyes get tearier and opened her mouth for him. He played with her tongue in her mouth, he felt her trying to control her feelings but she was not able to and she just let it out, everything she felt in that one kiss they both shared.

She clung to him as if he as lifeline. He had his arms wrapped around her shaking body and when she broke the kiss for air he buried his face into her neck.

She moaned when she felt him kiss her neck, and then yelped in pain when he bit down hard, enough to draw blood. He soothed the bite mark with his tongue, kissing it gently and grunted in pain when he felt her bite his neck as well, he smiled, with this they both belonged to each other.

Naruto pulled away hesitantly and he helped her to get up. He smirked at the bite mark she had between her neck and shoulder.

"Go take a shower and pack what is needed on the mission, I'll go make breakfast" Sasuke said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Hai." Naruto said firmly but amusement was clear in his voice as he watched her giggle a before she disappeared into the hallway.

The blond took a shower, washed his hair and his teeth as well. He dried himself and put clothes on; packing the necessary things for the mission he was ready to eat breakfast now. The delicious mouth watering smell, he could almost taste the food. He sat down and waited for Sasuke to join him, not soon after she was sitting beside him.

_**This is line – deal with it, other dun work XP**_

After breakfast they were at the gates waiting for the time to come for him to leave which came any seconds now.

"H-here, I made you this so you can have some healthy food too" She handed him the obento she made him.

"Thank you Sasu." He said kissing her on the lips accepting the obento.

"You're welcome" She smiled and kissed him on the jaw.

"I have to go. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto said kissing her forehead gently.

"Y-you better be coming back in one piece or I'll castrate you." Sasuke said and sniffed a bit, pushing the tears back.

"Don't worry, for you, I'll come back… I promise" Naruto gave one more peck on her lips and he was gone.

"N-Naruto!" She yelled but he was gone already. She bit her lip and went back home.

_**This is line – deal with it, other dun work XP**_

Sasuke was bored, it's been two days since Naruto left and she already cleaned the whole mansion, pulled out all the weeds in the garden and washed all the windows. It was hot and she was sweaty and dirty from the soil. She sighed and looked up on the sky wondering how Naruto was doing.

"Let's get cleaned up" She murmured and made her way to the bedroom she shared with him, well not right now, since he was gone, she felt quiet lonely, but she was waiting for his return.

While searching for towel a paper fluttered onto the floor, she picked it up and her eyes grow wide, she felt herself blush and in a second she looked back from where the paper flew off.

She grabbed it and pulled it close to her chest, blushing brightly she run to the shower, opening up the bag her face still red as a lobster. Turning the package over she read what was in it and the red color on her face deepened. Opening it was hard since her hands were shaking from excitement.

Finally when she was able to actually touch the subject she made a giddy noise and dashed to the shower, turning the knob to adjust the water for her liking. She quickly washed herself but made sure she had no dirt on her or in her hair. Grabbing the object from the package, she held it firmly in a shaking hand. Slowly turning it on, she bit her lip when the buzzing noise filled up the shower.

"L-let's give you a try shall we?" She smiled still blushing and lowering her hand that had the object inside it.

The raven sat down, opening her legs and looked between her legs and blushed deep red when she realized that she was watching her own vagina, it's not like she seen a lot and well its herself, it can't hurt to watch, touch.

Slowly she put the buzzing object near her opening and gasped when it touched her folds. Moving it up and down and in circles she was breathless, it was nice but somehow not enough.

Remembering how her "dreams" played out with Naruto on the other night, she moved the vibrator a little bit higher and moaned loudly, hips bucking when the buzzer was right on her clitoris. Her free hand flew up to her mouth when she loudly moaned and hissed at the pleasure she felt. She moved the vibrator a bit side-to-side and she screamed loudly, no way she will be able to muffle her screams, so rather than holding her hand at her face she cupped her breast and played with the sensitive nipple.

Tweaking and twisting the nipple, kneading her breast her other hand occupied with the vibrator which moved quiet fast on her clitoris, now this she loved, she was moaning, groaning, her hips kept bucking against the buzz.

Keeping her eyes closed she panted loudly the kneading on her breast did not decrease. The vibrating was just as strong as before.

In a flash she saw Naruto sitting between her legs, holding the vibrator in his hand moving it right on her clit, his other hand on her breast, kneading it softly but firmly, sometimes tweaking the pert nipple that stood out from the flesh.

"What a beautiful sight you are, I wish you could see yourself, moaning, gasping and grunting in pleasure while I'm playing with your clitoris, I see you enjoy this little toy I left for you, maybe I should get you something else too ne?" Naruto said in his sexy husky voice that made her shake violently.

"Let me see you cum for me, I want to see you tremble, shake knowing it was me who made you feel so special, so good, so excited, so fucking euphoric." Naruto whispered into her ear while still moving the vibrator in his hand over her clitoris.

That did it, she came hard and squirting Naruto right in the face; her head was thrown back hitting it in the wall right behind her, screaming his name loudly. She shook with pleasure and panted like a kitten that ran for far too long, she collapsed onto the floor letting the vibrator fell out of her hands, buzzing its way away from her shaking body.

A small smile made its way over her panting lips and giggled in joy, this was good; she'll have to thank Naruto as soon as he gets home.

One single note lay on the hallway floor facing up with some chicken scratch Naruto calls writing, six word that sent her to cloud nine, six simple word.

"_**Have fun Sasu-chan, Love, Naruto"**_

**End Chapter**

**Dialouge:**

**Naruto:** -drool-

**Saya:** Heh –laughs gently- I just had to… this won't be called cheating that's for sure.

**Naruto:** Oi, update always like this. –grins-

**Saya:** You just want to molest Sasu-chan –pokes tongue out-

**Naruto:** -grabs piercing in tongue and pulls gently- Tch! Like you don't! –grins-

**Saya:** Tha'tsh, tshrue –grumbles when tongue is let go- Review or I won't update!

**Naruto:** There you go –smooches on cheek-

**Saya:** I'm gonna tell Sasu-chan -took off running fast-

**Naruto:** Oi! No you don't –runs off after Saya-

**Sasuke:** -wakes up from cloud nine- Review, I wanna molest me too –grins and passes out-

**Saya:** BTW –yells from all the way from who knows where- Don't know if it should be considered as a word "**chan**". So don't eat me… or maybe you can… me ish tastey –laughs-

8


	11. Chapter 11

___**Ce Soir**_

___**Chapter 11**_

_"__Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

___Naruto bit his lip as he saw his town coming into view. It took a little bit longer than two weeks this mission. He was sure the Hokage and his girl will be really pissed off at him and there will be serous yelling and some ass kicking as well._

___It's not like the mission was hard, he did it sooner than he thought, but he had some complications on the way back, looking over his shoulder the lump on his back was snoring slightly and making weird noises that made him laugh while traveling home. _

_'Can't wait to see my girl, even though she'll be pissed off, she'll look really beautiful with her red face and annoyed expression, loved it while it was on the male's face and sure while she's a woman, she'll look even better'____ Snickered inside the blond in his head. _

___--_

___After he passed the gates his heart thumped against his ribcage really hard, he was happy to be home, in this little town he grown to hate/love. He couldn't help but feel giddy when the Hokage tower came closer and closer. Running up the stairs he knocked on the wooden door that led to the Hokage's office. _

_"__Come in" Came the annoyed voice. He grimaced; she was already in a bad mood. The blond sighed and opened the door only to be hit on the head with a sake bottle. It shattered on the floor and the liquid poured all over the floor. _

___--_

___Naruto sighed as he rubbed the lump on his head; the bottle made a gash in his head but was healed, though he could still feel the pain of being hit with the full bottle. It took over an hour to finish with everything with Tsunade, she was pissed and the smirk she sent him before closing the office door made him shiver. His steps were faster and faster, he wanted to see his little angel._

___He started to run and he was in front of the door which led him to his love, he took a big breath and opened the door and made his way in. Nothing happened but a loud noise came from the kitchen, he followed the noise and stood still when he saw the raven with her back facing the blond. She was doing something which was very noisy so it was a plus that she did not hear him; he smiled and sneaked up to her, sliding his hands around her stomach and walking up to her so close so that there was no space between them, he rocked his waist a little into that plump ass of hers and kissed her neck gently. He felt her stiffen and the noise stopped._

_"__I'm home" He whispered into her neck and giving it a small lick, he was met by two cold eyes and a punch in his face, he staggered back a bit but stood his ground, he knew she'll be mad so he was ready for the punishment. _

___Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the punch, kick bite or whatever she was throwing at him, which all of them were coming with strength that was much stronger than a females should be. Then again, Sasuke is both._

___Currently Naruto was laying on the floor while Sasuke straddling him and punching him, as much as it hurt Kyuubi was working on the healing already. Naruto heard a sob and he stopped the next punch while sitting up and grabbing the pale wrist pulling the raven into him, hugging the slim waist he buried his face into her neck. The blond heard something came from those luscious lips and hugged the raven tighter._

_"__What did you say?" Naruto asked her while kissing her neck softly._

_"__I said that you are a bastard" The voice was much harsher than he remembered, he pulled away from the raven and his eyes widened. He stood up with the raven in his arms and pulled away completely and was gaping at said person. _

_"__S-Sasuke, you…" Naruto stuttered and blinked stupidly._

_"__What? Now you don't want me?" The now male raven snapped at him and his lips trembled, even though his hair was long as it was while he was a she. He kept it for Naruto, so he could recognize her just in case he's looking for a long haired partner not a duck-butt styled one. _

___Naruto was speechless, he had no idea what to say at the moment which hurt Sasuke a lot, he took off running and slammed the door to the house shut which snapped Naruto out of his shock. _

_"__Fuck!" He yelled and ran after the raven. The tag was on. _

___--_

___It took him 2 hours to tackle Sasuke on the ground, pinning him down, he was trashing like a fish out of the water. They were at the lake and the sun was going down, the scenery was beautiful, but those sad, confused black eyes that shone with unshed tears were so hard to look at, Naruto just had to change it. _

___He grabbed two pale wrists in one of his hands and held them above the raven hair that was all over the fading grass. With his other hand he grabbed Sasuke's trashing head and kissed him deeply. Those lips opened in shock and Naruto took the chance and let himself in._

___His tongue mapped out the hot cavern and when he felt the raven stopped his struggling he let his hands slide down from the pale face to the pale stomach that was showing. Just barely touching that pale skin made Sasuke hot with need and want._

___The kiss was broken and Naruto let his wrists go while holding himself up on his elbow and the other gently gliding lower and lower on the taut stomach. _

_"__I'll show you Sasuke, I love you as a male as I love you as a female, I don't care about your gender, as long as it is you, I'm happy. I don't want to see you so sad and miserable, I want to see you laugh, giggle and whatnot, so I'm going to prove it to you, how much I really appreciate you and missed you." Naruto murmured and smiled down at him. _

___Black eyes widened and gasped when the blond ripped the raven's pants off in a swift move, going after the boxer short he grabbed the base of the hardening length and started to pump it with slow motion. _

_"__W-wait N-Naru!" He could not say more when he saw the blond head between his pale legs. He blushed deep red and gasped loudly._

___Naruto smelled Sasuke's musky scent and loved it, his mouth watered at the sight and smell. He licked his own lips moved his free hand under one of the pale legs and pulled it up so he could see more. _

___He growled when the puckered entrance clenched. In a swift move he licked the entrance slowly and the noise Sasuke made was the most beautiful sound he ever heard._

___His hand was still stroking the erection and he could not help it, but loved the taste of Sasuke's entrance he just had to plunge his tongue into it, and when he did pale hands gripped his hair and the hip that was trusting into his hand and onto his tongue was bucking wildly. _

_"__Ahh, N-Naru…M-more, pl-please" Sasuke blushed how he sounded at the moment, so horny, needy and he moaned wantonly while his bucking wildly to feel more, he did not knew how much he wanted but he wanted more and more._

___Naruto nipped around the small hole and bit slightly into the pale leg, making Sasuke moan louder and louder. He moved his mouth to musky scented balls that were full of Uchiha juice which soon would be his, and only his._

___Feeling very possessive over his raven he wanted to mark him, but not yet, he will not take it too far even though all he wanted to do is to fuck the Uchiha, those sounds he was making were sin to his ears, he was so hard he was sure he made a hole in his pants._

___Sucking on the balls made Sasuke jump and his back arched up high in the air, as Naruto's mouth was removed for a second; the pale body was soon pushed down into the dirt and was held down by a strong hand._

___Sasuke never felt so much pleasure in his life like he was feeling right now; he was so out of it he did not see the glint in those sky blue eyes. The raven did not wanted Naruto stop, he wanted more so he told him again._

_"__N-Naru, m-more, I w-want m-moreeee" He whined the last word._

_'Oh, I give you more alright…'____ With a wicked smirk on his lips he slicked up his fingers._

___Naruto suddenly deep-throated him while inserting his index finger into the slicked up entrance. Sasuke yelled out loudly while bucking into the heat and barely feeling the finger inside of him as it moves in and out slowly. _

___The blond bobbed his head up and down while moving his finger and adding the second one, his middle finger. His other hand was making its way inside his pant and stroking himself while sucking his raven beauty off and fingering that virgin ass of his. _

_'It's so tight, I'm going to cum by just having two fingers in his ass, god he's such a needy slut'____ The blond mind was screaming at him to take the raven but he shook his head and moaned around the erection that was deep down in his throat. _

___Sasuke screamed suddenly when those fingers found something in his butt. His hip went even wilder than before and he started to fuck the blond's mouth that was moaning around him and making him feel even more pleasure. _

___Naruto kept his fingers on his prostate and stimulated it while bobbing his head, though he did not had to really, since Sasuke hip was moving and fucking his mouth. _

_'Damn it feels good____' He thought, his hand on his own penis went faster when Sasuke started to shake and came hard into the hot cavern that was surrounding him. _

___Naruto drunk his love's juice and licked his lips while removing his fingers from that cute butt he loved so much. He looked up to see Sasuke watching him and he came hard as well into his pant._

___The deep moan that came from Naruto made Sasuke buck a bit and more juice came from his limp penis._

_'That was so erotic'____ Sasuke thought of that deep moan that came from the blond it made him shiver. _

___Slowly crawling over Sasuke and laying on top of him he kissed him thoroughly. He was sure Sasuke tasted himself and was happy that he was not pushed away because of the taste. He laughed a bit while kissing Sasuke and had to stop because of it._

_"__W-what is it?" Meekly asking Sasuke blushed a bit._

_"__I got myself a screamer, I'm sure Konoha heard you cum love" He laughed at the dark blush that came over his pale face and kissed him again to silence the raven before he could say something bad. _

___Sasuke moaned into the kiss, circling his hands around Naruto's neck hugging the blond closer to his body._

_'God I love this guy'____ Sasuke thought as he was kissed like there is no tomorrow. _

___**End Chapter**_

I'm still looking for a BETA who knows how to do things… anyone? I'm not a beta teacher lol so can't help much… review pls. let me know if you like it more or less… XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 12**

„Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Laying on top of his raven lover he smiled, but when he felt the pale body to shiver he covered the semi-naked body with his own to keep him warm. Giving small kisses on the pale neck he licked his way up to his mouth and gave a nip on those luscious lips.

Hearing those small gasps his lover made wanted to ravish him again but he was very curious, curious to know how he changed back to male form. Raising his head so he can see Sasuke's face better he nipped at the plump lips a bit and kissed it softly.

"How did you change back to male?" The blond asked while still laying on his lover.

The raven opened his beautiful eyes and bit his own lips while looking away. Small touch on his face made him look back to see Naruto staring at him, lovingly and touching his face barely, the raven leaned up and gave a small kiss before taking a big breath.

"I received a letter from the Hokage and she helped me with my transformation, I can turn into girl and back to boy whenever I want to. I had a small mission so it was needed to change back into a guy. Tsunade-sama helped me with it for the two first weeks then I was able to change back into a guy and back into a girl, it's a side effect of having sharingan. Every single person in my family was able to change sex, when they had the sharingan." Sasuke explained it while turning back into a girl.

"It takes no effort to do it now" Slightly lighter voice said while blushing.

"I see, kind of hard to believe that a _**kekkei genkai**_ has side effect especially one like this, but I'm not complaining. I'm enjoying it a lot actually." Laughed Naruto and grinded into Sasuke a bit who gasped and blushed brightly.

The blond got off of her and held his hand out for her. She blushed and took it getting up and smiling shyly.

"Let's get us cleaned up" He motioned to the lake with his head and started to take his clothes off, leaving his boxers on.

"D-do you want me in male of female form?" Blushing brightly she looked away.

"Whatever you feel like be Sasuke, I enjoy the sight either way, as long as it's you." The blond answered and kissed her on the lips lightly and took off jumping into the water with a loud cry.

Sasuke laughed and started to run into the water only wearing his shirt, her boobs bounced while running and she blushed brightly when she noticed Naruto staring at her.

The blond wolf whistled and gasped when Sasuke pounced on him. Catching her in his arms she laughed, her slim arms going around his tan neck and her long legs went around his torso making him groan.

"Damn girl, you got some huge boobs." It slipped from the Kyuubi container's lips and she blushed brightly.

"D-do you like small ones?" She asked looking at him.

"Hm, nope, I like yours, I wonder how it feels when I fuck them" He mumbled but he was shoved away by a blushing sputtering girl who was making her way out from the water.

"Y-you p-pervert!" She shrieked and almost got out when she was pulled back from behind into strong arms.

"S-sorry, it's been long since we had some fun together, talking about fun... did you like the gift I gave you?" He nipped on her neck while playing with her stomach, barely touching it with his fingers.

"N-Naruto!" She blushed but nodded her head, she felt him grow hard and grinded her butt into his erection.

Groaning, the blond pulled her closer to his body and started to rock into her nice firm ass. The water around them sloshed while they were moving, both gasping and moaning, a bright blush on pale cheeks and a small one on tanned cheeks.

"N-Naru, w-wait, I w-wanna try s-something else." She moaned loudly and she was scooped into strong arms going out of the water.

She removed her shirt and motioned Naruto to take off his boxers. When both were naked she made Naruto lay down on his back and she got onto him, straddling him but with her back to his face, she moved down so her bottom was near Naruto's face.

"Nice view love." He mumbled and already knowing what she wanted he moved his hands on her soft bum.

Sasuke blushed brightly but her face turned redder when she came to face to face with his erection. She licked her lips nervously, and took a hold of his erection at its base. Bending her head down to lick the head she threw her head back and moaned when she felt Naruto suck on her clit.

"N-Naruto! Oh, god!" Sasuke moaned loudly while trying to move her hips but it was held in its place with strong tan hands.

Naruto smirked when she moaned loudly at this action, he kept suckling on the clit making smacking noises with his lips but the juice that started to flow from Sasuke made him shiver. She tasted like heaven and wanted to her to come into his mouth, so he sucked on the clit harder and inserted one finger into her core, moving it in and out slowly to make sure not to hurt her. She was so wet there is no way she would be in pain, so he inserted one more finger while sucking on her clit, this drove her wild, moaning loudly and her hips trying to move.

'_God he is so good.'_ She thought and let her head fall down a bit which made her bump into his erection. The musky smell made her mouth water and leaned down to lick the head around, making Naruto groan. Smiling to herself a bit she licked to slit which made her love groan even louder. Sucking on the tip he bucked a bit making her take more of him into her hot cavern.

Gasping at the feel of her mouth on his erection, Naruto moved his hip a bit to make her start moving while he was fingering her and sucking on the little bud.

That little buck the blond gave her made her snap out of it and started to move her head up and down, she loved the precum's taste, it tasted like she thought it would, she had time to fantasise about her lover while he was gone on mission.

Both of them were near to their peak, both could feel it so they moved faster, Naruto moved his thumb over the clit fast and pushed on it a bit while he attached his mouth onto her core, entering his tongue into her moving it wildly, the noises she was making was enough for him to know that she's about to cum and he wanted to taste her. Sasuke's head bobbed fast and suddenly she took him by surprise and deep throated him.

'_I'm almost there'_ Both thought, Sasuke gave a hard suck on his dripping erection and Naruto's finger moved faster on her clit while his tongue lapped out her juice. In the same time, Sasuke got hold of his balls and gently fondled them while giving a hard suck and Naruto twisted her clit a bit hard which made both of them cum hard.

Swallowing Naruto's cum, made her shiver, she let him slip out of her mouth and licked him clean.

Naruto on the other hand had some Sasuke juice flowing down his chin but he did not care, he was mesmerized by how her core twitched after coming. It was pulsating and he could not stop but stare at it, he smirked and sucked on her clit one more time (making her moan) before he cleaned her up as well.

Helping Sasuke to turn around so they can face each other's face this time, he smiled and she blushed bright red.

"You taste wonderful no matter which form you are in." He gave a small peck on her lips and she snuggled into his arms.

"I love you Naruto." She mumbled into his neck while snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too Sasuke." The blond mumbled into her neck giving a small kiss and picked her up bridal-style.

"Let's go home and clean up with hot water this time." He said she nodded and got dressed; hand in hand they walked home.

--

After taking a hot bath, washing each other they put warm clothes on and lay down on their bed. Sasuke snuggled into his arms; Naruto put one of his arms under the pillow and his head as well, while the other one is holding Sasuke by the waist. He smiled when she fall asleep and frowned when his hand under the pillow touched something hard. He pulled it out and his eyes grew then grinned madly down at his love.

--

Sasuke felt hot and tingling sensation in her body, there was something tickling her between her long pale legs. She let out a big moan and trashed her head from left to right as the sensation grew. Her hands flew to her boobs and grabbed them, she liked this tingling feeling, she felt hot and sweaty. Pinching her nipples playing with it she grabbed her boobs suddenly and started to massage them hard, just like the tickling became harder and faster.

The raven pulled her leg up and tried to move her hip but something was holding her down making sure she won't be able to move away from the tingling. She was sure she was blushing; she gasped and moaned loudly suddenly as she felt something enter her, it wasn't big enough to penetrate her but it was enough to make her cum.

She opened her eyes and looked down between her legs, her eyes widened when she saw her love holding the toy over her clit moving it slightly and his tongue and finger inside her, his eyes were on her face and he grinned making him look very hot and wild between her legs, suddenly warmth washed over her and closing her eyes she came into his mouth hard. The loud moan that came from Sasuke made him even harder in his boxers.

His grin only widened when he saw her core twitch, pulsate, he really loved that sight. He gave a few more licks and slid up on her body, giving her a morning kiss.

"Good morning Hime-chan." He said smiling and pecking her on her pouting lips.

"Good morning." She was blushing furiously and looked away.

The blond laughed lightly and moved off of her, going to take a shower. Sasuke waited for the water to start when she got off of the bed, she saw his erection and wanted to make this morning good for him as well. So she walked in the bathroom taking the rest of the pjs off, opening the curtain and getting down onto her knees in front of Naruto who looked at her wide eyes then a small smile played on his lips making her blush. He brushed his fingers through her long wet hair and gasped when she took him into her mouth all the way. She deep throated him and his hands in her hair tightened and moved his hips a bit, she looked up and saw him looking at her, she nodded her head and he smiled then started to move his hips fast into her mouth, fucking that plump luscious lips that surrounded him, she closed her eyes and played with her clit while he was fucking her mouth hard and fast, the blush on her face made him speed up a bit then groaning loudly when he came into her mouth, pumping his seeds into her. Sasuke drunk all of it and groaned in a deep voice when she came as well the second time this morning.

Letting the limp penis slip from her lips she blushed and looked away, Naruto on the other hand laughed a bit then helped her up. Sasuke blushed even redder when she knew he saw it as well, just before Naruto came into his mouth she changed back into a male and now his hand was covered not with juices but with his seed. Naruto took his hand and licked it clean moaning at the taste.

"Mmm, good morning indeed." He laughed and hugged Sasuke who blushed and smiled into the tan neck.

"The best I had so far." He mumbled and nipped on his neck.

They both stood in the shower letting the warm water wash away they evidence of their little private time.

**End Chapter**

**Dialogue: **

Naruto: Wow, hot hot hot... grins and tackles Saya

Saya: O-oi! struggles against Naruto

Sasuke: What are you doing? frowns

Naruto: Let's have some fun, some 3-some? grins winking at Sasuke who blushes

Sasuke: Well, why not, she's kinda hot. blushes and smiles at Saya

Saya: No! Let me go! is being dragged away from the readers crying for help

Naruto: Review, Saya's computer is dying, let her read some reviews, good ones bad ones, before she won't be able to read anything.

Sasuke: And let us know in which form I should lose my virginity blushes brightly

Saya: HELP! her voice echoes in the now empty room

Naruto: SASUKE WILL CHANGE FROM MALE TO FEMALE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. GOT IT? GOOD. JA NE. yells out from the next room


	13. Chapter 13

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 13**

„Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Sasuke blushed as he thought back at the conversation he heard as he passed by a non crowded part of Konoha. How can girls be so open about things like that, he did not understand. He rushed out of there as soon as he heard the word "sex". He wasn't sure he was ready for that as of yet. He loves Naruto obviously, he loves their foreplays, but there was something missing, it was not enough anymore. Could this be a sign that he was ready? He wasn't too sure about it. He ran towards the one lady he felt comfortable with, Kurenai-sensei.

It did not take long to find Kurenai-sensei. Currently she was sitting on a bench under a big tree. He was happy to see her alone, she already smiled at him when she realized the flushed state he was in.

"Hello there Sasuke, how are you?" Kurenai asked while she patted the seat next to her. Sasuke sat down and panted a bit.

"I'm good thank you, you?" The younger raven asked while looking over the lake that was not visible when he saw the sensei from far.

"I'm good, is there something you want to talk about?" She asked nicely and smiled when she saw him nod his head and blush lightly.

She waited patiently for him to ask the question, though she had some ideas what he wanted to ask. Sasuke fidgeted with his fingers a bit, but after a few moments he took a big breathe and let it out; he turned to the sensei and looked right into her eyes.

"How do you know when you are ready?" He blurted out blushing when he saw a small grin on her face.

"Hm, mostly when you feel like foreplay is not enough anymore, you can just feel it in your hearth, it feels right when he touches, kisses you. Sometimes you feel you are ready, but when it comes to do it actually, you are afraid, if he is patient with you, he can wait a little bit longer, until you are ready. It is a big step; you are going to lose your virginity to him. You are going to lose something you can never get back. But since we are talking about Naruto here, he will be patient with you, I'm sure of that." Kurenai said smiling down at Sasuke who smiled in response.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei." Sasuke said as he stood up and took off towards their home.

--

Sasuke threw open the front door, he took off his shoes and started to call for Naruto, but got no answer, he looked around the whole place but he could not find him, he started to panic and ran off to Naruto's favourite place. The blond ninja was nowhere to be found. Just as Sasuke was walking home sadly he heard moans from the alley next to him.

Slowly making his way towards the sound he frowned when he heard two familiar voices. His heart was thumping in his ribcage fast and hard.

'_You should not go that way Sasu-chan'_ He heard a younger voice in his head say it soothingly.

Sasuke did not listen to the small voice in his head, shaking it a bit his steps became quicker as he turned to the left only to stop suddenly. His eyes widened, his mouth was gaping and his heart was hurting.

In front of him was Naruto with his back to him, his pants around his ankles, two paler legs wrapped around his waist. Pink hair was flying as Sakura threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

"Ahh, Naruto, god you feel so good, more, please fuck me more" Moaned the pink haired girl as she was pounded into.

"Mm, Sakura-chan, and god you are so tight, I love how you feel around me" Naruto groaned as his hips started to pound into her even harder.

"Ahhhh, Naruto" Shrieked the pinkette as she just held the tan body close to her own tightly, not letting him go.

"I could never ask for more than this, I always loved you Sakura-chan" He stopped for a second and he looked into her green eyes.

"Even now, I love you more than anything, anyone in this world" He said seriously and kissed her hard, his hips starting to pound into her harder than before.

Moaning and groaning both of them reached their peak in no time. They called out each other's name while riding out their orgasm.

Sasuke on the other hand was crying silently, his whole body shaking. He could not take it anymore and ran off. What he did not see is the smirking girl who just looked like she received a good fuck.

As soon as he arrived home he jumped on his bed and started to sob into his pillow. He could not delete his moans, groans and as he called out Sakura's name, he could not stop the images from running in his mind. He never cried so hard, he could feel himself shifting between female and male, but he could not stop it, he just cried and passed out from crying so much.

--

Sakura grinned as she saw Sasuke running off, Naruto slowly turned into a long brown haired ninja who pulled his pants up and fixed his clothing.

"This was worth everything, soon I'm going to have Naruto and you can have Sasuke all for yourself" Sakura said as she looked up at the ninja.

"Hn" Was all the answer she got from the male.

"Shall we go and celebrate a bit?" She asked the male who nodded his head.

--

Naruto made his way home; he just got an earful of Kurenai. He was out with his friends while Sasuke was busying himself with housework and whatnot. Not too after Sasuke left Kurenai at the bench Naruto showed up with Kiba laughing his ass off of some joke he told. When Kurenai saw this she smiled, she could talk to Naruto about taking it to the next stage. She made sure he will not harm this delicate flower named Uchiha Sasuke. He already knew about how to make love, duh he was trained under the biggest pervert in the world.

Closing the front door after himself he took off his shoes and called out for Sasuke, who did not answer back. Frowning he made his way around the mansion and could not find the boy anywhere. Out in the garden he looked at the setting sun and his eyes widened when he remembered something. Smiling he took off running towards the lake.

--

Arriving to the lake, he smiled when he saw Sasuke sitting in the grass, facing towards the lake, his back to Naruto.

Slowly making his way towards the Uchiha, he sat behind him and pulled him close to his chest. He felt Sasuke stiffen and he frowned at the gesture.

"Hi love" He mumbled into his lover's pale neck. He did not got any answer again and the stiffening did not ease.

"Sasuke, did something happen today?" He asked and tried to look into his love's eyes but the raven hid his eyes from him.

After a few moments Sasuke turned around his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Where were you in the afternoon? Around 3pm?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off of the blue eyes.

"I was with Kiba, and then I had a small talk with Kurenai-sensei, why?" Naruto answered honestly, making Sasuke smile and lean up kissing his lips.

"I saw something disturbing today" Sasuke mumbled watching Naruto's reaction.

"Oh? And what did you see?" Naruto asked while kissing the tip of the raven's nose.

"I saw Sakura in an alley with someone disguising himself as you" Sasuke said eyes narrowing.

"Well so did I, it was Neji with your female form having sex. What's wrong with them, in an alley? Ew." Naruto said scrunching his nose up. Sasuke just stared at him then started to laugh. He should've known about it, Naruto was not a cheater, he would never do it to someone he loves, and he really loves Sasuke and he knows that too.

Sasuke felt so stupid but it was a good thing he did not accuse Naruto of doing something like that, he could have lose his love, his soul mate. He threw his arms around Naruto's neck and buried his face into the tan neck. Naruto's arms in instinct went around Sasuke's middle and pulled him close.

Naruto breathed in Sasuke's scent and moaned. He knew Sasuke actually thought it was him who was banging Sakura, but he did understood his feelings well. Being female and male, can mess with your emotions and feelings.

He did not want to admit it, but for a few minutes he thought it was really Sasuke, but Sakura made a mistake while transforming into Sasuke's female form. Sasuke had way bigger boobs then she did.

He shuddered when he felt Sasuke's lips on his neck nibbling on his flesh, his arms tightened around Sasuke and pulled him into his lap, the raven's legs went around Naruto's waist and both moaned at the contact.

"Sasuke, I wanna taste you again, and again, and again…" Naruto purred into the Uchiha's ear making him shiver and nodded his head.

Naruto leaned Sasuke back into the grass onto his back and he made his way down between the pale legs that were on his shoulders. Opening up the white trousers he let Sasuke's erection out making the raven hiss at the colder air. The blond looked up seeing that Sasuke's eyes were on him. He took hold of the base and he did not remove his eyes from Sasuke's face, suddenly a big grin plastered on his tan face and in one go he deep throated him making Sasuke close his eyes, and arch his back while screaming out in the night.

Sasuke did not expect this to happen, but damn did it feel good, he could not help it he was screaming as Naruto milked him. His pale hands were clutching Naruto's golden hair. His body was shaking from all the pleasure he was receiving.

The blond licked his index finger and he inserted it into Sasuke's entrance making the pale boy shake even more and scream loudly as he came into the waiting mouth.

--

Panting, moaning, groaning came from the creaking bed, slick bodies moved in synch with each other. Black and blond hair mixed with each other, while the stronger body pounded into the feminine on the bottom.

"Ahh, more, please Naruto, more" She moaned in ecstasy throwing her head back, almost slamming it into the wall.

"No." Growling he pounded his hips brutally into her, making the girl cry out in pain.

"S-stop" She groaned in pain, but the body above her just pounded harder and harder into her making her body ache very badly.

After more than 3 rounds of this tortures act, finally the girl passed out while the male just pounded into her immobile body for one more time. Crying out his loves name he came hard into her, pumping his hips a couple of times more, and then collapsing onto the already spent body.

**End Chapter**

**Dialogue: **

Saya: Sowwie, I did not upload any new chapter in a long time. Some bad things happened to me and … err.. I'm not explaining myself to anyone. *looks away*

Sasuke: We know, we know and we are very sorry. *gives a kiss on Saya's cheek*

Naruto: Yeah, we are truly sorry. *gives a kiss on the other cheek*

Saya: Thanks *stares out the window blankly*

Naruto: *looks at Sasuke then sits beside Saya, while Sasuke takes her other side*

Sasuke: Review, let us know if you liked this chapter or not.

Naruto: Yeah, review, we are still looking for BETA. BETA with a good grammar.

Sasuke: Thanks for the ideas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 14**

„Talking"

'_Thinking'_

A groan was heard from the bed, two people sleeping next to each other. Tired eyes open slowly darting around the unfamiliar room. Turning on her other side she gasps when she sees someone in the same bed as her. Her head was pounding and could not remember much about last night, only that she and the person who sleeps in the SAME bed as her, were drinking in a bar.

Panicking as soon as she realizes that both of them were naked, she was covered in some kind of white sticky stuff and there was lots of blood around her vagina and on her tights too, not to mention the sheets. She freaked out and started to get out of the bed only to collapse on the floor in pain. She never felt so much pain in her life between her legs. Grabbing her clothes, putting them on fast she ran out of the room.

--

On the bed the male made a disgusted noise and slammed his head into the pillow which was a bad idea since everything that happened last night came back to him. How stupid could they get? It was all the girls fault, making him go to the bar to celebrate. They both transformed into the person the other liked and fucked each other without using any protection. He was in Naruto's form and she was in Sasuke's. He felt disgusted by the girl and blamed her for everything. He already hated her but now, there is no way he could explain the pure hatred he feels towards her.

"Stupid pink haired bitch." He mumbled.

Grumbling he got out of the bed flicking his long brown hair from his face and got dressed and left the room as well.

--

Sakura was sitting in the bathtub scrubbing herself almost raw at the thought of having someone else touch her other than the one she loves. How could she let him do this to her, not only her hearth hurt, but her bottom as well. She lost her virginity to someone she hated, in the alley it was a mere act, but last night what happened was not.

She started to sob while scrubbing her arm red, she could not stop the tears, their plan backfired, not only she had sex, but she did not use any protection and neither was he.

"That bastard! Taking me in such a way! I'm full of bruises!" Sakura shrieked as she noticed only now her bruised waist and wrists.

"How dare he?!" She roared in fury. Scrubbing even harder she wanted to remove every touch of him.

--

**~*Few weeks later.*~**

Sighing, he closed the door behind him; taking off his shoes he was just about to take a step when he was slapped in the face so hard he fell onto the floor. He never was caught off guard; he snapped his head up to see his father's brother looking down onto him in shame.

"Uncle?" He asked unsure but had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm very disappointed in you Neji" He never wanted to hear these words; Neji shook his head not wanting to hear it.

"How could you? You are bringing shame to our family! I'm not going to fall for you; you are going to marry her tomorrow. We have arranged everything for it already; you can not say NO in this, you have no right to say anything." He hissed at his brother's son.

He was angry, how dare he put the family name in shame. He just met the girl's parents telling him what happened; both the parents and he agreed to marriage should be the option in this case. Neji looked around to see Sakura and her parents sitting on the tatami floor.

Hiashi grabbed him by his upper arm and hoisted him onto his feet, taking him to the mats to sit down next to Sakura.

"Now both of you listen to me, both of you put shame onto our name, but we are going to clear that, understood?" He got nods from both Neji and Sakura.

"Your parents and I already talked it out and this is what going to happen. You two have been in love for a long time, seeing each other for a few months now, you are going to get married tomorrow when you consume a child which will be born in 2 weeks earlier than it should. Sakura your stuff had been already moved here in the same room as Neji is. After the ceremony you will move in here as well and you will live here in the branch house" Hiashi finished and Sakura's parents nodded their heads in agreement.

The Haruno family went home, and Hiashi made sure that his nephew never going to bring shame to the Hyuuga name again.

--

Humming excitedly he browsed around the shop for clothes to wear for the upcoming night. The raven haired boy was in a very good mood. Naruto and he had lots of good times together and he felt it now, he was really ready, very ready. This thought made him laugh a bit, he was very excited and happy that they can take their relationship to the next level.

Currently Naruto was on a mission, it's a solo mission hence he did not go this time with him. They went on missions together the past few weeks and their relationship made their work even more synchronized. Sakura never came with them anymore, and Kakashi said nothing about it only blushed while he was reading his porn.

To be honest Sasuke did not care about that wench anymore, she wanted to break them apart, and he was glad it never happened. He never really liked her, he was happy to do the missions with his sensei and his love.

The Uchiha was buying lots of romantic accessories. He wanted to surprise Naruto for when he comes home he will be waiting for him with open arms ( legs ? XD). He felt giddy, he got used to his emotions now, and since Naruto liked how he showed emotions from time to time.

Sasuke paid for everything then went home, cleaned the house, cooked and made sure everything was ready for the night. He had a few hours left so he went to the onsen to take a bath and enjoy the warmth of the water. He was alone and he wished Naruto would be with him, but their night would be worth it, he can wait a bit longer. He blushed as he thought about Naruto making love to him; he wanted to feel it now not just imagine it. He slipped in further into the warm water, blowing bubbles with his mouth while blushing like a virgin which he was, really.

End chapter

**Dialogue:**

Saya: Sorry, I know it's shorter than the previous chapter, but I don't like to write about other than Naruto and Sasuke XD

Naruto: Oh, awesome, next chapter we are losing our virginity. Yay. *hugs Saya*

Sasuke: Yeah, we do. *blushing and steps closer to the huggers*

Saya: Oh come on now *grabs Sasuke and hugs him*

Naruto: Awesome, a threesome.

Sasuke-Saya: Hey! *both blushing*

Naruto: I'll make you feel better, both of you, I promise. *pounces and tickles both of them*

Sasuke-Saya: *laughs hysterically*

Naruto: Review or I won't stop tickling them; hence Saya won't be able to write the smut part!


	15. Chapter 15

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 15**

„Talking"

'_Thinking'_

As soon as Naruto entered Konoha's gates he felt a shiver go through his body. A good type of shiver, somehow it made him want to go home before he had to go to the Hokage's office. Sadly like she knew she sent an ANBU to meet him.

"The Hokage is waiting for you" The ANBU said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and shook his head a bit to clear it off of the feeling he felt just as he entered Konoha. He puffed into the Hokage's office and almost received a book in his face for entering in such way.

"Gaki, use the door, the hell do you think it is there for?" Tsunade grumbled and poured some sake for him and her. Motioning with her hands to sit down, Naruto did so and took the sake. Sipping it slowly, enjoying the burning sensation in his throat.

"I want you to know something, I knew about Sakura's and Neji's little stunt, and I'm not happy what so ever" She grumbled as she drowned her sake.

"I'm sure you don't know this, but Neji transformed into you while Sakura was in Sasuke's female form and they had an intercourse. Thus she got pregnant with his child and both families were very disappointed, so tomorrow afternoon they will get married and will have the child, they will make people think they are in love and whatnot. I thought you should know about this. I think both of them deserve this kind of punishment." She drowned her 3rd cup of sake, while Naruto stopped sipping on his.

Frowning, the younger blond drowned his sake and put the cup onto her desk. He wasn't sure how to react to this; they tried to break them up. They tried to break Sasuke and him up. They tried to hurt Sasuke; they tried to hurt his love, his everything. At this thought he got pissed off and lost his control of his chakra for a second. He looked up and his eyes were more purple thanks to the fox's red eyes mixing with his blue ones.

"They got what they deserve." That was all his said as he got up and left the scroll on the smirking Hokage's desk.

--

Naruto was angry; somehow he did not find their punishment harsh enough. He wanted to punish them more, but what they got for them, maybe its too much. Being around someone you don't even like and have children with them and act like they are in love. They deserve each other too not just the punishment and the baby.

Suddenly he stopped and gaped, just right now an image flashed in his mind. The image was of a newborn baby, a baby with tan skin, blue eyes and black hair with a hint of blue in it. Newborn and the baby had his/her eyes open already. The baby was giggling, cooing and drooling. His hearth thumped hard against his ribcage, he just saw an image of their baby. He fell in love with the child at the first sight.

"I think it's time to make someone pregnant" He mumbled and felt a very possessive surge come over him which somehow made him just as horny. In a second he was gone from the spot.

--

Sasuke was nervous, excited and fidgety, he was looking for a position on their bed to look sexy and alluring to Naruto, but he could not find any good, comfortable position that he liked. He moved around so much he did not hear the doors open and close. He did jump when there was a soft laugh, his head snapped up to see a smiling Naruto.

"I guess you are as ready as I am" Naruto mumbled as he looked around the room.

The lights were turned off; only a few candles on the side tables were lit, giving Sasuke a soft golden glow. Guessing the candles were scented, he enjoyed the smell of cinnamon and apples. On the side table next to the candles there was a glass bowl of liquid chocolate and a few strawberries on a smaller plate next to it. There was a tube of lube and a square little package.

'_Hm, sorry little Uzumaki, you are coming a bit later, mommy is not ready for that yet'_ Naruto thought with a smile and he swear he could hear some baby cooing.

His eyes darted back to Sasuke and his mouth watered, the raven was wearing one of Naruto's way too big orange t-shirts, which slid off of his shoulder, showing some skin here and there. The sleeves of the shirt came down to Sasuke's elbows, he never really realized how much bigger he was than the youngest Uchiha.

"N-Naruto, welcome home" Sasuke smiled shyly a bit and tried to pull up the shirt on his shoulder which always slipped off showing more and more skin to an already very horny blond ninja.

"I'm home" He said and walked to the bed, got on it and kissed those luscious lips he loved so much.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and put his slender arms around Naruto's tan neck, pulling him down on top of him.

Naruto' moved his body between the raven's legs and lay down on top of him, kissing him thoroughly using his tongue.

Moaning into the blond ninja's mouth, he tugged on Naruto's shirt, he did not even have tug twice when the shirt was off of the tan muscular body. Breaking the kiss he panted loudly, his eyes hooded as he ran his fingers over the body in front of him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wondering hands into his and kissed each finger tip, one by one.

Blue eyes never left the black ones as he kissed the fingertips, as one is his own hand wondered downward towards Sasuke's smooth, long pale legs. Sliding his hand up and down on it he almost came by just seeing Sasuke flutter his eyes.

Naruto got off of Sasuke, making the raven blink up at him in surprise, he was about to ask what was wrong, but the blond only smirked and made a circular motion with his hips while gliding his hand down his own body, slowly sensually towards the hem of his pants. His smirk grew when Sasuke's breath hitched.

Slowly moving around in a sensual way he took off his pants, still in his boxers, he motioned for Sasuke to come to him. The raven gulped and slowly got out of the bed taking a few steps and he was in front of Naruto.

Sasuke gasped as he was grabbed by his waist, pulled close to Naruto's body, the blond had to bend his knees so their erection touched, As soon as they did, Naruto latched his mouth onto Sasuke's neck who moaned out very loudly and a tanned hand grabbed his ass, pulling him closer even more.

The blond started to gyrate his hips into Sasuke's who moaned as their clothed erection rubbed together. Holding Sasuke by the neck and ass, Naruto started to grind into his lover a bit harder, but not painfully hard, he knew the raven was not wearing nothing under the shirt, but that shirt, god he loved it, it came down to his knees actually, the shirt was long for him too.

"Ce soir…..(Tonight)" The blond whispered into the raven's ears. His voice was husky and dripping with love, lust and need.

"Danse avec moi….(Dance with me)" He continued, he knew Sasuke understood him, since they found some interesting scrolls in different language which in the end they discovered it was French.

"My love" He practically moaned into the Uchiha's ears making the boy shiver in delight, but moaned when Naruto slipped a leg between his and started to move sensually, dancing in a dirty way.

Sasuke was almost riding Naruto's leg while he moved with him, the blond kissed him hard, and his head moving backwards form the power he was being kissed. His delicate hands were moving all around the tan body, discovering again everything it could reach. A tan hand reached between Sasuke's ass cheeks, a long finger slipped between and rubbed against the neither entrance of his lover.

Sasuke went wild as he felt Naruto rub his finger over his entrance, he never felt like this before and he could not wait to have the blond inside him, sliding in and out of him. The raven was humping the blonde's leg and rubbing his butt against the finger.

Naruto on the other hand was surprised to see his love react like this, he smiled and ribbed faster and harder while rubbing their erection against each other's body faster.

Sasuke was not a vocal person but when it came to foreplay and sex as it seems he was very loud. He moaned and panted, groaned and yelled, he showed the blond how much he was actually enjoying him touching, kissing him.

In no time Sasuke came hard, screaming out Naruto's name. The boy slumped against the strong body and tan hands held him up. Tan arms put him down on the bed, removing his shirt and his own boxer short.

Blue eyes darted towards the liquid chocolate and the strawberry. Smiling he dipped on of the strawberries into it and put it near Sasuke's parting lips. The raven opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at his lover. He opened his lips more and took a bite of the fruit, not taking his eyes off of the blue ones.

Chewing slowly, moaning at every bite, he closed his eyes for a second, he knew what he was doing and he loved the chocked gasp as his tongue darted out and licked his lips after eating the strawberry.

"What a tease" Naruto mumbled as he dipped his index finger into the chocolate and moved his hand to pale nipples that stood erect at the cold air. He softly took the small nipple between his fingers and started to gently play around with it, Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he looked down at his nipples, seeing the chocolate on it he moaned and looked into blue eyes that was sparkling with mirth.

"Sasuke, turn onto your stomach for a bit" Naruto said as he moved away so the raven could turn around and get comfortable on his stomach. Slowly unsurely he turned onto his stomach not really knowing why, but did not press it.

Naruto took hold of the lube and he had to bite down on his lips not to start laughing. He could not believe it, they made lube in this flavour too. He snickered and shook his head, his little love was unbelievable.

The blond grabbed his own small jar and opened it, put some decent amount on his hand and close the lid on the small jar, putting it away. He warmed up the cream in his hands then started to massage Sasuke's lower back which should be hurting after he is done with him.

Sasuke moaned in surprise as the blond massaged his lower back and bum. Tingling sensation shot over him and he felt goose bumps break out on his skin. He felt Naruto slid a finger between his bum cheeks again and cover his entrance, while he rubbed the cream onto the pale skin; Naruto leaned down and started to kiss his neck, shoulders, slowly going down on his spine.

Sasuke enjoyed the rubbing and kissing in the same time, after a few moments the finger left his entrance only to have those talented hands on his lower back again. Naruto made sure he covered all places it needed to be covered for minimal pain. This little jar of wonder would make sure Sasuke won't feel pain whatsoever. He might feel some pain after their little intercourse but not during it.

Naruto noticed as soon as his hands went down to his lover's bum; he pushed his hips out a bit for more contact. It made him smile to see Sasuke like this; it was only him who can see this person in such a state. He would kill anyone who would try to break them apart; he felt strong hatred towards the two ninja that will be punished for the rest of their lives, it's more than he asks for. Anyways back to the moaning little uke in front of him.

"Turn back on you back baby" He whispered not to wake his little lover from his trance. He helped him when he saw how sluggish he was from the tingling sensation and the massage combined together.

"Naruto, I love you, please make me yours, I can't take all these teasing anymore" Sasuke whispered while blushing brightly.

"As you wish my love" He grabbed the lotion that Sasuke chosen. He at least wanted him to feel something so he did not coated the inside of his body with that "jar of wonder"

"Love" Naruto whispered and Sasuke opened his eyes, face still red but he flushed even more when he saw what he was holding in his hand.

"Tomato?" He smiled at the blush on his uke's face and opened the lube that tasted like tomato.

"God, I could never love anyone but you" Naruto said as he lay down between the raven's legs.

"So beautiful" He mumbled and put Sasuke's long legs on his shoulder and took the dripping member into his mouth, he coated his fingers with Sasuke's choice of lube and inserted his index finger. Stopping as soon as he heard Sasuke groan, he waited a bit then started to move his finger slowly, in and out of the tight entrance, moving it a bit around in circular motion.

Sasuke moaned at the feel of Naruto's mouth on his erection sucking him, his hips bucking against the hot cavern which was not stopped as the blond let him fuck his mouth. The finger inside him was uncomfortable but not painful, they already went this far, but now it was a time to take it to the next level.

The blond enjoyed as the raven ninja fucked his mouth while his finger was moving around inside his lover; he added the next finger and then the next when he was ready. Soon Sasuke was riding his fingers while fucking his mouth, just as about he reached his orgasm everything moved away from him and stopped, making the raven groan loudly at the loss of pleasure.

"Don't be impatient love, you will be receiving your reward for being such a good little uke" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear making him groan and clutch onto him.

Naruto lay between his lover's legs, holding himself up with his arms while looking down at the flustered raven who was moaning and making keening noises. The blond saw his finger glistering in lotion and a wicked smile plastered on his face. He put his finger onto Sasuke's lip that parted and sucked him in the hot wet cavern; the raven moaned loudly when he tasted his lube and sucked on the finger like a hungry baby suckles on the tit.

"Yummy" Was all Naruto said and he removed his hand, he tear the small square package open with his teeth, pulled the condom onto his dripping erection and lastly he covered himself with the lotion of his. He lowered his body down onto the raven's shivering body.

"Naruto, please." Sasuke begged as he arched into his lover's body.

"Alright baby, are you ready?" He asked the raven to make sure. A loud moan was his answer.

Sasuke spread his legs wide open and Naruto took hold of his erection, pointing at the clenching entrance of his lover he pressed forward a bit, he saw Sasuke frown and he kissed deeply the boy to take his attention away from the pain.

Sasuke clutched the body on top of him close to his and he forced himself to relax. He moaned at the kiss, it was powerful one, these he loved the best, he kissed back just as needy and lovingly as Naruto kissed him. His hands roamed over the blonde's muscular shoulders and biceps, enjoying the feel of power. He snapped his eyes open not remembering when he closed them and saw Naruto smiling at him lovingly.

"I'm all the way in baby, you okay?" Naruto's husky voice made him shiver.

"Y-yes" He blushed as he did not realized that the blond was already inside him, it felt amazing, he felt full and he loved it.

"Please move Naru" He whispered and moaned loudly as the blond pulled out then pushed back in. His long pale legs wrapped around the tan waist and his back arched while he screamed out as his prostate was hit.

Naruto smiled and made sure he hit Sasuke's prostate most of the time, he did not wanted to end it soon so he took his sweet time. The rocking motion was slow, but more than enjoyable. Gyrating his hips he abused Sasuke's prostate for a while, making the raven sob with pleasure.

Sasuke was sobbing with pleasure; Naruto had to remove the pale hands from his back as the raven was clawing at him for more. He interlaced his fingers with the Uchiha's and pushed them to the side of the raven's head. He pushed his body back to see the glistering pale body and he licked his lips as he saw his erection pulsing inside the pink whole that is stretched to his size.

Slowly he moved in and out watching his erection disappear into the tightness that was his lover's pink hole. He loved the sight, his pace started to pick up and the keening noises from the raven grew louder and louder.

"More!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto started to grin, he snapped his hips into Sasuke making the boy arch off of the bed screaming out as his prostate was hit on full force.

The blond pounded into his smaller lover his hips snapping, hitting the prostate in full force each and every time he drove in. Sasuke was screaming his head off in pleasure, he felt cold without Naruto being on top of his body and shivered when Naruto leaned down, took both his small delicate hands into his big one, the other hand reached down and started to pump the leaking erection in the same time as he pounded into Sasuke's bum.

Naruto kissed Sasuke with force; he noticed that the Uchiha liked to be rough a bit, but not too much. Breaking the kiss Sasuke screamed again as his spot was hit a bit harder than before. His hand trying to clutch at something but it was held up above his head. Naruto sucked on his neck while his hips not easing up on the pace or the power.

"N-Naruto! I…I… I love y-you!" Sasuke screamed out as he came. His back arching and tears pouring from his eyes.

Naruto reached his climax not too long after his lover and pumped his seed into the awaiting condom. His erection was gripped so hard he thought Sasuke could tear it off. He emptied himself and collapsed onto his spent lover.

"I love you too baby" Naruto said as he leaned up on his arms looking down at the sheepishly smiling and blushing uke who just lost his virginity, hell he did too.

Naruto was about to pull out of him but Sasuke clenched down onto him and hugged him around his neck.

"N-no, I want to feel you inside me, I like it" His legs still wrapped around the tan waist, he eased up on the clenching when he felt Naruto lay back down on him.

Naruto kissed his neck and slowly made his way to the lips that screamed so much that night. The thought made him smile, Uchiha Sasuke, he who does not speak if its needed, screamed so much in one night. Making out was a good thing after having such a great sex.

"Baby, let's go clean up, we are both very sticky" Naruto said as he was able to pull away from his clutching lover.

"Okay" Sasuke whispered and let go of Naruto, but moaned when he felt the large erection leave his abused (in a good way) entrance.

"Wait here for a second, I'm going to start the water" Naruto said as he got up.

Sasuke did not took his eyes off of him and blushed when he saw long nail marks coming from Naruto's shoulder blade down to the middle of his back. He tried to get up but pain shot up in his bum, thanks to that cream Naruto put on him made him less in pain but he could still feel it. He knew, he will limp the next day.

Naruto came back in no time and smiled at him, picking him up like a prince would pick his princess up he made his way back to the bathroom, smiling all the way as Sasuke blushed. Naruto put Sasuke into the steaming hot water, the raven moaned at the feel of warmth. Naruto slowly climbed behind Sasuke, sat down and pulled gently the raven to his chest.

Sasuke leaned back, rested his head on tanned shoulder, moaning as the hands once again was on his lower back gently massaging. Naruto's lips were on his neck while his hands kept massaging him.

The blond washed Sasuke thoroughly, then he washed himself, after they were clean they got dry and put on some clean bed sheet and pjs.

Sasuke winced in pain as he made his way towards the bed, he was picked up by the blond and put into bed once again, he himself climbed in next to his tired lover. Sasuke snuggled into Naruto's arms and sighed. He looked up as his head was kissed by the blond.

"Thank you Naru" He leaned up and gave a peck on the blonde's lips.

"Anything for you love" He hugged the raven closer to him.

"Good night." Sasuke mumbled after yawning.

"Good night baby" Naruto heard Sasuke giggle at the new nickname.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms and they lived happily ever after.

**End chapter + story**

**Dialogue:**

Naruto: What the… end? What do you mean? *frowns at Saya*

Sasuke: You can't end it there! *pouts, blushes and stomps feet*

Saya: Err, what if I do a sequel or something? Kind of like a second season? Shall I? *raises an eyebrow*

Sasuke: Well of course. *pouts and blushes more*

Naruto: You know what I'll do if you won't… Threesome… *threatens*

Saya-Sasuke: NO! *yells and runs away in different directions*

Naruto: LOL this gets them all the time… so if you want a second "season" aka sequel then say so, don't know what happened to her, 3 chapter in 2 days… awesome… *runs after the two*


	16. Chapter 16

**Ce Soir**

**Chapter 15 - Version 2**

„Talking"

'_Thinking'_

As soon as Naruto entered Konoha's gates he felt a shiver go through his body. A good type of shiver, somehow it made him want to go home before he had to go to the Hokage's office. Sadly like she knew she sent an ANBU to meet him.

"The Hokage is waiting for you" The ANBU said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and shook his head a bit to clear it off of the feeling he felt just as he entered Konoha. He puffed into the Hokage's office and almost received a book in his face for entering in such way.

"Gaki, use the door, the hell do you think it is there for?" Tsunade grumbled and poured some sake for him and her. Motioning with her hands to sit down, Naruto did so and took the sake. Sipping it slowly, enjoying the burning sensation in his throat.

"I want you to know something, I knew about Sakura's and Neji's little stunt, and I'm not happy what so ever" She grumbled as she drowned her sake.

"I'm sure you don't know this, but Neji transformed into you while Sakura was in Sasuke's female form and they had an intercourse. Thus she got pregnant with his child and both families were very disappointed, so tomorrow afternoon they will get married and will have the child, they will make people think they are in love and whatnot. I thought you should know about this. I think both of them deserve this kind of punishment." She drowned her 3rd cup of sake, while Naruto stopped sipping on his.

Frowning, the younger blond drowned his sake and put the cup onto her desk. He wasn't sure how to react to this; they tried to break them up. They tried to break Sasuke and him up. They tried to hurt Sasuke; they tried to hurt his love, his everything. At this thought he got pissed off and lost his control of his chakra for a second. He looked up and his eyes were more purple thanks to the fox's red eyes mixing with his blue ones.

"They got what they deserve." That was all his said as he got up and left the scroll on the smirking Hokage's desk.

--

Naruto was angry; somehow he did not find their punishment harsh enough. He wanted to punish them more, but what they got for them, maybe it's too much. Being around someone you don't even like and have children with them and act like they are in love. They deserve each other too not just the punishment and the baby.

Suddenly he stopped and gaped, just right now an image flashed in his mind. The image was of a newborn baby, a baby with tan skin, blue eyes and black hair with a hint of blue in it. Newborn and the baby had his/her eyes open already. The baby was giggling, cooing and drooling. His hearth thumped hard against his ribcage, he just saw an image of their baby. He fell in love with the child at the first sight.

"I think it's time to make someone pregnant" He mumbled and felt a very possessive surge come over him which somehow made him just as horny. In a second he was gone from the spot.

--

Sasuke was standing in front of a huge mirror; he was frowning and had no idea what to do. He kept changing form female to male form. He had no idea which one to use for this special night.

'_Naruto said he love me either as a woman or a man, I think I leave it up to him, in which form he would like me for tonight.'_ Sasuke thought as he smiled.

Sasuke made his way towards the bathroom and started the water for a hot shower, hoping that Naruto will come after so he can get ready for this night. Taking his clothes off he stepped into the shower and moaned lowly when the hot water sprayed over his body.

He washed himself thoroughly, and just when he was about to wash between his butt cheeks he jumped when he felt two strong arms encircle his waist. Snapping his head to the side he smiled when a small kiss was placed on his nose.

"I'm home" The blond murmured and gave a chaste kiss on the soft pink lips this time.

"Welcome home Naruto" Sasuke smiled and leaned back into those muscled arms that belonged to his lover.

The blond kissed his lover's neck softly and his hands traveled down between the raven haired boy's ass cheeks, barely touching his twitching pucker.

"N-Naruto, please… make love to me" Sasuke moaned out when he felt the finger skim over his pucker a bit harder this time.

"You know how I feel about you Sasuke, would you mind changing into the girl you?" Naruto whispered softly into his ears, making the raven shudder and nodding his head while he changed into his girl form.

The blond quickly turned off the water and picked her up in bridal style, taking her back to their room.

--

Naruto set her down on the bed and climbed above her on his knees. She was blushing as she saw his erection standing proudly. The blond wasted no time, he kissed her on the lips, his tongue slipping between pulp pink lips, finding his lover's own tongue to play around with.

Sasuke's arms were encircled around the blond boy's neck and pulled him close to her body. She gasped loudly when she felt his hands grab each of her breast starting to fondle them, tweaking the nipples as he kissed her even harder.

Naruto moved one of his hands down her body, skimming down on her flat belly, slowly making his way towards her core. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her moving her hips just so his hands slid down a bit more. He knew she was ready, and so was he, but before he will do anything he'll make sure to pleasure her and take good care of her.

Sasuke moved her hips even more when she felt him touching her neither lips. Moaning into the kiss she threw her head back and panted while he was toying with her. The hand on her breast did not stop its wonderful torture and his hand on her core was moving faster and faster. She could feel it, her orgasm wasn't too far.

Naruto knew how she was acting right before her orgasm, she shook, made keening noises, and her toes curled while her hips moved fast, he moved his index finger inside her and that's when it happened, she moaned loudly and arched off the bed, having her first orgasm the night.

The raven was shaking and moaning, she had no power to do anything but let herself flow on clouds up high in the sky. Naruto smiled as he watched her enjoy the orgasm, this wasn't her first and last tonight, tonight he'll make her cum so many times without him penetrating her that she'll be crying for more later on.

While the girl was shaking, the blond made his way down on her body, his finger twisting her clitoris making her moan loudly while his moth was sucking on her breast harshly.

"N-Naru!" She yelled as he let one of his finger slid into her while he did not stop torturing her clitoris. It was so good to be multitasked.

Naruto gently bit her nipples and pulled on it making her grab his head and pushing it to her chest. Arching her back she felt the finger slip inside of her even more deeply, not deep enough to do the trick.

Sasuke was clawing on his back while making noises of pure pleasure. The blond sucked hard on her nipple and twisted her clit a bit harder, making her scream and cum for the second time the night.

Naruto was leaking from his hard penis, he was so hard for her, if she kept this up, these noises, and he will go crazy. His erection touched the sheets a bit and he groaned while licking his lover's neither lips from its juice.

Sasuke was panting hard and twitched when she felt him slid down even further down on her body. Her eyes widening when she felt his tongue suck on her clitoris, while one of his hand was on her other breast that wasn't tortured yet and the other one was sliding up and down on her inner tights.

"N-Naru, please, I w-want…" Sasuke couldn't finish her sentence as his tongue dove inside her core and he made out with it, making her moan out while pushing his head down between her legs even more.

Naruto was at his limits, she drove him crazy, these cute little noises she made, and it drove him into madness. He sucked on her clit, flicking it with his tongue from time to time. His fingers didn't stop working on her breast and nipples. He needed her juices, he needed it badly, and he cannot endure it no more.

Sasuke arched her back off the bed, sitting up completely when Naruto opened her neither lips with his fingers and sucked inside of her core on the side as hard as he could. She came so much his face was covered in her cum, making both of them shudder, while he licked the juice from his lips, her core.

"P-please N-Naru, no m-more, I w-want you…." Sasuke trembled on the bed, she was getting cold and the blond covered her body with his own. Raven's arms encircled around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"Whatever you want my love" Naruto whispered into her ear, making her blush even more.

"Make love to me…" Sasuke whispered into the quiet room, getting a nod from her lover which made her smile and hugged his body to hers more.

"Hai~" Naruto murmured and kissed her on her forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks and finally her lip.

She was showered with small kisses on her lips, teasing her opening her mouth each time he licked her lower lips for entrance. She got annoyed but laughed it off when she pushed her head up a bit just when he was about to lick her lips and bit it gently, making him groan and kiss her with his all.

Her hands entwined into his hair massaging his head while he kissed her so thoroughly. His hands were in her soft hair doing the same thing while they kissed. Her legs opened a bit when she felt him get more comfortable on top of her.

Naruto moved his hands on top of hers moving them onto the bed, next to her head, he entwined their fingers and he moved his upper body up a bit so he can see her face.

Sasuke was blushing, she knew what was coming finally, he had been so patient with her, so gentle and a bit of roughness which she did not mind. She smiled up at him and blushed when in return he smiled back at her. The blond leaned down, his lips barely touching hers.

"I love you Uchiha Sasuke" He whispered as his breath tickling her lips.

Naruto trusted into her making her eyes widen and gasp out loudly, her back arching off the bed. It had hurt her more than she thought it would, her eyes watered a bit. Snapping them open when she noticed she closed them and her lover's lip was kissing away her unshed tears.

Naruto waited patiently, watched her calm down, she smiled at him and nodded her head making the blond sigh in relief. Gently moving his hips he watched for any sign of displeasure. There was no pain anymore, picking up a rhythm still making love to her slowly, watching as she opened her mouth and panted, gasped for air.

Naruto did not let go of her hands, their fingers were still entwined as he moved on top of her. He groaned, enjoying her core clenching down when he's pulling out just to push back in. He smiled at her, she was so beautiful, her swollen pink lips, pink tinted cheeks her eyes shut closed tightly, her hair sticking to her forehead.

Leaning down he kissed her, making her eyes open and smiled into the kiss. He slowed down a bit and snapped his hips forward, diving into her deeply making her arch off the bed and moan loudly.

"N-Naru, more, faster, please!" Sasuke moaned out loudly, enjoying the slow torture but wanting even more. Her wish was granted as Naruto started to move his hips faster and harder making her scream out loudly and squeeze his hands hard.

He gave it to her alright, his hips snapping towards into her, panting on top of her, his eyes watching her, not closing for a second.

"God, you are so beautiful" The blond said as he picked up his speed even more driving her into the mattress.

"Aaagh!" Sasuke screamed out loudly as she tried to move her hips with his trust. Tried to wriggle her hands form his, only to have them bound by his hand above her head, tan body was on top of hers. They fit perfectly, Naruto sucked on her special spot on her neck making her moan loudly, driving into her madly.

Naruto was surprised when she came, she screamed out loudly, clenching down on to his penis, which was still inside. Panting, Sasuke opened her tired eyes and blushed madly when she noticed he did not cum with her.

"We are not done yet" The husky sound of her lovers voice made her tremble.

Naruto st on his heels and pulled her up on his lap, making her sank down on his erection even more, causing Sasuke to moan and hug the tan body to hers.

"Oh, seems like you know what to do baby, come on, ride me" Whispering into her ear with his husky voice, made her shudder and got turned on.

Hugging him around his neck, kissing softly his ear lobe she started to move her hips on his pelvis, it was an interesting angle, but it made her work. Tan hands were on her hips in a flash, helping her move faster and harder, making both of them moan loudly in each other's ear.

"Oh, god, so good" Moaned the raven out loudly trying to move her hips faster and faster.

Naruto moved his hands from her hips to her ass, grabbing a cheek in each snapping his hip up into her even more while pulling the cheeks apart, making Sasuke throw her head back.

"Aagh! So good!" The raven panted into her lover's ear, making said lover shiver.

Moaning and groaning Naruto moved one of his hands down and played with her clitoris while bit her neck, marking her. Sasuke's orgasm hit her hard and screamed out loudly. Yet again, Naruto did not cum with her.

"Let's try something else" Naruto murmured and turned her over, onto her hands and knees. He was behind her, moving some of her cum up to her rectum making her shiver.

Sasuke was shivering and panting, moaning when a thick tan finger slid into her butt, moving her hips a bit he moved his finger around in her, and soon adding the second and then the third finger, making sure to stretch her well for his erection. Sasuke bit her lips, they were trembling but she held back her tears. It wasn't because of Naruto's wanting to do it in her bum, but because of something else.

"Here I go." Naruto said as he slid into her bum making her gasp loudly and shed a few tears.

The blond did not move at all, waiting for her to get used to it. He did not had to wait for long, she moved her hips which made him groan and starting to more his hips slowly first then picking up speed.

Sasuke was clenching the sheets in her hands while her lover drove deep inside her bum. She was moaning, sweating a lot and she was overwhelmed with emotions. She gasped when felt his hand reach down and finger her core and play with her clitoris while he drove in so deeply she thought he'll go balls deep.

Naruto snapped his hips into her deeply making slapping noises in the room once again and he had no idea for how long he could take this. She drove him crazy, made him move faster and harder, so had he did not notice when his balls went in her bum, which made her cry out in pleasure and pain.

"N-Naru!" It hurt her more than pleasure her but he was blinded by lust he did not hear her.

Tears kept shedding from her eyes and she bit into the sheets to keep her sanity. She felt him move out of her bum and he drove into her core deep and hard once again his balls going all inside her while he pinched her clitoris a bit.

Sasuke's eyes widened when she felt him move back into her core instead of her bum, she screamed out loudly when he pushed into her, having her next orgasm.

Naruto moved her back on her back, leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately. He was above her again and slipped into her again. That is when she wanted to fight back, but couldn't as he moved his hands onto hers, entwining their fingers again.

Naruto cursed himself for losing control last time. He's going to make it up to her. Kissing her passionately he started to move.

"I love you Sasuke" He whispered once he freed her from his lips.

Teary eyes looked at Naruto and saw regret of what happened, she understood what happened, and she wasn't a genius for nothing. Smiling she leaned up and laughed when saw relief in his eyes. Leaning down he captured her lips.

"It's okay Naru" She whispered and moaned loudly when he started sucking on her neck.

Naruto moved slowly and sensually, making sure to go easy on her, kissing her wherever he could reach with his lips, while not taking his hands off of hers. Making circling motion with his hip, he felt Sasuke pull on of her silky smooth legs to put it around his waist.

Moaning loudly Sasuke enjoyed every trust her lover made, she wasn't going to ask for anything, and she wanted this slow sensual love making, not fucking as they had done it not once. She latched onto his ear lobe, sucking it in her mouth, making him groan into her shoulder. He licked her shoulder a bit then bit into it when she sucked harder.

He let go of her hands, he hugged her close to his body while making circular motion with his hips, making her wrap her legs around him and her hands were on his back, making red lines as she caressed him with her nails.

Naruto moved his hand down to her breast, fondling them while kissing her passionately. She moaned and arched into the touch. Her hands slid up and down on his back trying to draw him closer to her.

"God, I'm so in love with you Sasuke" Murmured the husky voice into her ear, making her shiver and moan wantonly.

"I love you too Naru!!!" She almost screamed when she felt that she was close to her orgasm.

"N-no! No! Nooo!" She screamed as she cum, arching off the bed and passing out from the pleasure/torture she received for the past couple of hours.

Naruto shuddered and snapped his pelvis into her a couple of times, then smiled down her unconscious form. Gently kissing her on the lips, pulling out of her he lay next to her naked body and hugged her close to his. Pulling the blankets around them soon he followed her into dreamland.

--

Opening tired eyes, yawning loudly and stretching his body he felt up the bed next to his body only to find it empty. He snapped his head up looking around only to see no one was there. He got up and stretched his body one more time. Naruto started walking around naked, trying to find his lover, only to stop when he heard soft crying coming from the bathroom.

He knocked on the door and opened it only to have something smash next to his head on the wall. He frowned when he saw his lover naked and a bit love bruised body. Made a move to go towards her he wasn't expecting her to launch at him and try to hit him.

"Y-you bastard!" Yelled Sasuke and tried to hit Naruto, only to have her punch blocked.

"Sasu, what's wrong?" Naruto held her close against his body.

The raven started crying and punching quite weakly at his bare chest. Sobbing into his chest he slumped on the floor.

"Y-YOU NEVER CUM!!!! AREN'T I ATTRACTIVE ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE? YOU WERE HARD OR WERE YOU IMAGINING SOMEONE ELSE BELOW YOU?" Sasuke yelled while punching Naruto twice in the chest.

Naruto was speechless, his little lover passed out just before he cum inside her gorgeous body. She had these things on her mind while he was making love to her. He couldn't believe it.

"Sasu, baby, I did cum, I just made sure you were ovulating when I cum inside of you." Naruto said as he petted her on the head and played with her hair.

"What?" Sasuke looked up at the blond and frowned not understanding it.

"Baby, I want to start a family with you, and now was the perfect chance to get you pregnant, which is why I did not cum inside you for the first couple of intercourse. I wanted to save up when you did ovulate so you can conceive my baby. I love you more than anything, I never felt so ready in my life to have a family like I had last night." Naruto explained I to her while looking right into her ebony eyes.

"N-Naru, oh god, I'm so sorry!" Sasuke jumped into his arms, her slender arms went around his neck and his arms encircled her waist, holding her close to his body.

"I love you so much Naruto!" Sasuke cried out in happiness.

Naruto smiled at her, letting her go so he can kiss her passionately.

--

The couple did not had to wait long as Sasuke was stuck in her female form proving that she was with Naruto's child.

**End Chapter + Story**

**Dialogue:**

Saya: Sorry it took so long to do this chapter, I had some crisis in my life.

Sasuke: We are so sorry, we know how you feel.

Naruto: That we do know.

Saya: Thank you guys. *smiles sadly*

Sasuke: This was a good chapter though *hugs Saya*

Naruto: Indeed, I enjoyed it a lot. *smirks*

Saya-Sasuke: I can see that. *looks down at Naruto's bulg*

Naruto: Wanna help me with that? *grins and approaches them*

Saya: *Looks at Sasuke* You help him.

Sasuke: *Looks at Saya* You help him.

Naruto: Hn. *grins at pounces*

Saya-Sasuke: *takes off*


End file.
